


97/97

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Series: Осторожно, двери закрываются [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sliding Doors (1998)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Historical References, M/M, Movie Reference, Parallel Universes, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: В новеллизации сиквела, когда Эггзи и Виски говорят о запрете на личные отношения, Эггзи заявляет, что у них с Тильде «исключительный случай», потому что она с самого начала знала, что он - шпион. А что, если бы у Гарри однажды появился в жизни такой «исключительный случай»?Пре-канон. Две параллельных реальности, два варианта истории о том, как Гарри познакомился с Ли Анвином и чем это обернулось.





	97/97

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [экспресс-фест Romantic!Kingsman](http://kinksman-bingo.diary.ru/?tag=5578596) к Дню Валентина по фильму «Осторожно, двери закрываются».
> 
> Фик - первая часть запланированной дилогии, написать обе части к четырнадцатому числу мы не успевали никак, увы. Во второй части будет хартвин (ну, мы надеемся).
> 
> Оговорка про «раздвоение истории». В фильме идея такова: главная героиня бежит на поезд, наталкивается на встречного прохожего - и опаздывает, и тут же мы видим второй вариант развития событий - если бы она не натолкнулась на встречного прохожего и все-таки успела на поезд. На протяжении фильма по очереди показывают сцены из обеих реальностей. Фик написан в таком же стиле.
> 
> Одна сцена позаимствована из начального сценария первого фильма.  
> Хэдканон про то, что Ли Анвин любит Beatles, позаимствован из фика ["The Black Prince"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6637963?view_full_work=true) by [ColinFilth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinFilth/pseuds/ColinFilth).  
> Миссия морпехов, на которой познакомились Гарри и Ли, [действительно имела место](https://www.royalmarines.uk/threads/dr-congo.25016/), а вот штаба морпехов в Лондоне в нашей реальности нет, это АУ. Все прочие возможные несоответствия объясняются тем же. :D
> 
> Баннер и разделители by ...GreenSun <3

Ланселот умер тринадцатого апреля. Гарри хотел пошутить, что хотя бы не первого – покойный коллега оценил бы подобный комментарий, но атмосфера за столом не располагала к шуткам: Кей был бледен, Артур выглядел так, будто кто-то отравил его бренди, и остальные следовали его примеру.

– Мы начнем процесс отбора кандидатов на место Ланселота завтра.

Артур посмотрел в сторону Гарри, будто догадался о ходе его мыслей. Или, быть может, он вспоминал тренинг двухлетней давности, отбор на место Персиваля: Гарри и его кандидат опоздали на полчаса, и бедный мальчик едва не захлебнулся во время первого же испытания. Полный провал, Артур «ожидал от него большего».

Гарри ошибся в выборе кандидатуры, он готов был это признать, однако он и Артур видели в этом выборе разные ошибки. Молодой Персиваль справлялся отлично, Гарри уважал его как агента; тем не менее, два новых рыцаря за два года – печальная, хотя и закономерная, статистика. Организация отчаянно нуждалась в свежей, по-настоящему свежей крови. Артур должен был рано или поздно это понять. 

Дождавшись команды, Гарри отключил монитор. У него было тридцать четыре часа, учитывая разницу во времени, чтобы завершить текущую миссию, подобрать кандидата, вернуться в Англию, встретиться с ним и доставить на базу.

Самая главная сложность заключалась в том, чтобы провести операцию незамеченным. Гарри терпеть не мог подобные задания – в первую очередь потому, что считал их результатом банального недосмотра. Это была работа Артура – позаботиться о том, чтобы под ногами у агента Кингсмен не мешались военные, тем более когда речь шла не о регулярных войсках, а об оперативной группе морпехов. Если бы Артур задержал запуск их операции хотя бы на сутки, Гарри справился бы со своей задачей за пару часов – и выиграл время для подбора по-настоящему хорошего кандидата на место Ланселота.

 

Гарри никогда не верил в судьбу. Не начал верить и после. Однако в ходе миссии на секунду поймал себя на неожиданной мысли: «А что, если бы я поступил иначе?»

Оперативная группа перегоняла транспорт через реку Заир для эвакуации британских граждан из Киншасы. Цель Гарри скрывалась среди гражданских: мистер Эндрю Смит, предатель, передававший засекреченные данные всем, кто готов был за них заплатить, часто – противоборствующим группам лиц. Глупо было не воспользоваться присутствием доблестных представителей морской пехоты Ее Величества, раз уж их цели частично пересекались; Гарри успешно проник на один из катеров, так же успешно, не привлекая внимания, высадился... А потом все пошло псу под хвост.

Во-первых, цели не оказалось на месте. Во-вторых, у него на хвосте висел командующий офицер оперативной группы. И в-третьих – он халатно истратил один из двух дротиков амнезии, скрываясь от его преследования в ближайшем доме: поколебался, увидев, что его владелица – местная дама в возрасте, и пропустил ценную секунду, когда можно было четко рассчитать удар.

– Анвин, со мной. Блэйк, Конноли – следующий.

Блядство. Гарри еще на катере отлично запомнил этот глубокий, низкий голос.

Вообще-то, он уважал морскую пехоту и не хотел вмешиваться в их задание. Лучше было воспользоваться дипломатическими методами. По крайней мере, сначала.

Гарри подхватил мирно спящую даму на руки и оттащил в ближайшую дверь, которая, как оказалось, вела в уборную. Сбросил бронежилет, оправил пиджак и стряхнул пыль с брюк (довольно бессмысленно, но он обязан был попытаться привести себя в порядок). Нащупал во внутреннем кармане пиджака удостоверение и распечатанное именно на такой случай фото цели, проверил, что зажигалка в быстром доступе, а механизм часов исправен. Вышел обратно в коридор как раз в тот момент, когда военные обнаружили, что входная дверь не заперта.

– Добрый день, джентльмены, – он примирительно поднял руки: солдатам потребовалось две секунды, чтобы оценить состояние его одежды и понять, что он тоже здесь гость.

Командующий офицер – капитан – оказался чертовски хорош собой. До этого не было времени как следует рассмотреть его, и Гарри с удовольствием скользнул взглядом по широкому строгому лицу и крепкой фигуре. Они были почти одного роста, с разницей буквально в четверть дюйма, если вычесть подошвы армейских ботинок и каблуки оксфордов, но капитан был шире в плечах, талии и бедрах: эталонный морпех. Лицо было не менее привлекательным. Густые темные брови, почти черные, как и волосы; глубоко посаженные зеленые глаза, придающие его выражению еще большей строгости. Ровный, пропорциональный нос – исчезающая редкость, между прочим. Пухлые губы, поразительно гладкие и мягкие на вид – казалось, им не были страшны никакие погодные условия. И главная изюминка: сильный, волевой подбородок с ямочкой. Бравый капитан словно сошел с плакатов классического Голливуда.

Тем временем он изучал Гарри в ответ: внимательный, цепкий, тяжелый – и долгий, учитывая обстоятельства, взгляд. Гарри уже собирался хотя бы частично озвучить свои наблюдения (он считал, что комплименты, сказанные от души – лучший способ завоевать чье-то расположение даже в потенциально конфликтной ситуации), но тут капитан закончил пристальный осмотр и приказал своему капралу произвести обыск незнакомца.

Капрал – Анвин, его назвали Анвин – справился с задачей быстро и эффективно. Передал пистолет, удостоверение и фото капитану, а зажигалку и портсигар, проверив, вернул на место.

– Мистер... Грин? 

Гарри осторожно кивнул, опуская руки, и поймал суровый взгляд капитана.

– Генри Грин, сэр. МИ-6. С кем имею честь?

– Капитан Гейл Фицджеральд, 40-й диверсионно-десантный батальон Королевской морской пехоты. Какова цель вашего присутствия в Киншасе?

Гарри улыбнулся. 

– «Чтобы к вам прислушались, нужно пустить пыль в глаза». Не согласны, капитан Фицджеральд?

Тот нахмурил брови. И поднял штурмовую винтовку.

– Хорошо, – Гарри улыбнулся шире. – А с этим? «Ум – не защита от секса, так же как и чувство приличия». 

Теперь и капрал Анвин воззрился на него как на вражеского агента, к тому же ненормального. Что ж. 

– Фрэнсис Скотт Фицджеральд, «По эту сторону рая». Очень рекомендую. И вам, капрал, – Гарри доброжелательно кивнул Анвину, а потом вновь перевел взгляд на капитана и сообщил серьезно: – Я здесь для того, чтобы задержать человека с фотографии, что у вас в руке. Прошу прощения, но подробности дела засекречены. Буду премного благодарен, если вы и ваши люди окажете мне содействие в поиске этого человека.

Солдаты молча обменялись взглядами. Капрал кивнул и взял Гарри на прицел, а капитан взял рацию и вышел на улицу, прихватив с собой удостоверение.

– Я серьезно насчет книги. Прочитайте на досуге, молодой человек, быть может, почерпнете что-то новое для себя. 

Капрал не повел и бровью.

– Неловкое молчание? Как скажете. 

Капрал сжал челюсть упрямо. К его удаче, Гарри не успел приложить чуть больше усилий, чтобы его рассмешить: капитан вернулся быстро.

– Вольно, Анвин. Ваша личность подтвердилась, мистер Грин. Командуйте. 

Гарри удержал его взгляд и улыбнулся уголками губ.

– Спасибо, капитан. Вы командуйте, это ваша операция и ваши люди. Но я рад, что нам по пути.

 

Солдаты спокойно перемещались от сектора к сектору, выводили британских граждан и успокаивали местных по команде капитана Фицджеральда, а он сам вдвоем с капралом Анвином держался поближе к Гарри: «содействовал», на деле – следил. Гарри его не осуждал, скорее, наоборот, уважал, но это не означало, что он собирался вести за собой целую группу поддержки. 

– Скажите, капитан Фицджеральд, вы не знаете, где здесь хороший паб? Я бы угостил вас пивом по окончании операции. Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы любите темное.

Капитан удостоил его лишь холодным взглядом; капрал старательно не смотрел в его сторону, всем своим видом олицетворяя неловкость. Вскоре капитан отослал его, и Гарри поздравил себя с промежуточной победой.

А потом капитан вдруг подал голос: 

– Вы ошиблись, агент, я люблю светлое пиво. Но я не знаю здесь никаких пабов, ни плохих, ни хороших.

О, какой сюрприз. Гарри был почти на сто процентов уверен, что стреляет вхолостую! 

– Не беда, поищем вместе, – он улыбнулся капитану и испытал неприлично сильное удовольствие, заметив легкий, едва заметный румянец на его щеках.

Черт, Гарри заслужил награду за неудобное положение, в которое поставил его Артур. Пожалуй, стоило упомянуть за ланчем о том, что на миссии удалось совместить приятное с полезным. Ненавязчиво, разумеется, без подробностей, и не называя имен...

– Мы засекли его, сэр, – Анвин возник из-за поворота. Он обращался исключительно к командующему офицеру, хотя доклад его касался дела Гарри. Дисциплинированный молодой человек.

– Спасибо, джентльмены. За мной должок, – Гарри уже собирался оставить их, но глубокий баритон капитана Фицджеральда остановил его:

– Мы сопроводим вас, агент. У нас есть время. Воспользуйтесь нашим транспортом, чтобы вывезти объект.

Значит, догадался, что Гарри проскочил с ними, наблюдательный засранец.

– Вы можете продолжать эвакуацию. Я выведу объект к катерам, – предложил Гарри без особой надежды на успех.

– Вы просили оказать вам содействие, сэр, и я пообещал это сделать.

Капитан Фицджеральд был непробиваем, как костюм. Это одновременно заводило и раздражало. 

– Ладно, только не всей толпой, будьте добры!

Капитан кивнул и тихо отдал приказ остальной группе проверить ближайшие дома и проконтролировать, чтобы местных не осталось в радиусе двух секторов от цели. Когда приказ был выполнен, капитан вновь кивнул и сделал знак капралу Анвину: он явно считался одним из лучших.

Гарри предпочел бы оставить память им обоим. Во-первых, его видела почти вся группа, не хотелось оставлять дротик в руках военных, пусть его производителя и невозможно было отследить – сама технология неизбежно вызовет паранойю и прибавит Мерлину работы; во-вторых, он все-таки надеялся отвести капитана Фицджеральда в паб, если не в Киншасе, то уже дома, в Англии.

Если же использовать дротик придется, выбор цели был очевиден. У командующего офицера, насколько бы привлекательным он ни был, больше шансов помешать ходу миссии. Что до юного капрала... У Гарри появилась идея. Оставалось посмотреть на него в деле.

Через несколько минут у него появилась такая возможность. Цель ожидала атаки – это еще предстояло расследовать, блядь, – и вместо быстрого и безболезненного устранения Гарри вляпался в чрезвычайно некрасивую ситуацию с захватом заложников.

У него не было времени вести себя как агент МИ-6. Пора было начать вести себя как Кингсмен.

Он скучал по зонту. Отчаянно, люто скучал по возможности использовать одно оружие вместо десятка, тем более что перед своей скромной военной поддержкой он уже сбросил маску. 

Когда зажигалка-граната улетела в сторону эвакуированного сектора, капитан и капрал растерялись ровно на секунду. Этой секунды как раз хватило, чтобы Гарри успел забежать внутрь.

 

Капрал Анвин догнал его первым. И мгновенно сориентировался, несмотря на то, что Гарри только что прямо на его глазах подсек противника отравленным лезвием.

– Сэр, я займусь гражданскими, – крикнул он, подстрелив из ручного пистолета одного из охранников Эндрю Смита. 

Вместе с наводкой тот получил неплохих наемников в подчинение. К счастью, Гарри удалось сразу оглушить его и тем самым переключить внимание охраны с заложников на себя, но у наемников были автоматы, а Гарри из неуместного тщеславия оставил бронежилет в доме той старушки. С другой стороны, у него были все основания полагать, что он не пригодится. Именно это он собирался сказать на брифинге. 

– Премного благодарен, капрал.

Капитан Фицджеральд изволил явиться лишь под конец заварушки, и вмешиваться благоразумно не стал – занял позицию у менее защищенного из двух выходов на случай, если кто-то прорвется мимо Гарри. Было немного обидно, что он не увидел больше, драка получилась весьма эффектной, но решение отправить Анвина в дом, а самому проверить, не пришелся ли непредвиденный взрыв из неизученного оружия по гражданским или местным, внушало дополнительное уважение. Он знал, что Анвин справится – и тот справился.

Гарри улыбнулся сам себе, наводя пистолет на слабо постанывающего Эндрю Смита: кажется, он действительно нашел нового Ланселота.

– Отставить, – раздался за спиной приказ. Гарри обернулся; капитан направлял на него не штурмовую винтовку, а пистолет.

Гарри без раздумий перевел взгляд обратно на цель и выстрелил. Сразу же плечо расцвело болью – капитан выстрелил следом. 

– Не очень вежливо с вашей стороны, – поморщившись, прокомментировал Гарри, стряхивая пулю с пиджака. Черт, с такого расстояния останется мощный синяк.

Капитану категорически не шло шокированное выражение. Строгим и собранным он возбуждал гораздо сильнее.

– Я не знаю, кто вы такой, мистер, но вы не из МИ-6, – медленно произнес он, не опуская оружие.

Гарри вздохнул.

– Мне очень жаль, сэр. Я надеялся, что мы с вами приятно проведем время вместе, но боюсь, что мне в очередной раз придется пожертвовать личной жизнью ради работы, – он не скрывал разочарования в голосе. Сейчас можно было позволить себе быть сколь угодно прямолинейным. 

Он направил на капитана часы, шагнул ближе – и под ногами вдруг хрустнуло. Ах да, тут ведь над комодом висело зеркало, Гарри встретил собственное отражение, как только вбежал в комнату, а потом Анвин, прикрывая паникующего заложника, попал в него из пистолета.

Секундная задержка позволила капитану Фицджеральду взять себя в руки и схватиться за винтовку, но Гарри нажал на кнопку первым.

– Что здесь?.. Капитан! – капрал Анвин замер на пороге и вскинул собственную винтовку. – Что произошло?

– Вольно, капрал. Ваш офицер просто спит, клянусь. А для вас у меня есть предложение.

– Не очень вежливо с вашей стороны, – поморщившись, прокомментировал Гарри, стряхивая пулю с пиджака. Черт, с такого расстояния останется мощный синяк.

Капитану категорически не шло шокированное выражение. Строгим и собранным он возбуждал гораздо сильнее.

– Я не знаю, кто вы такой, мистер, но вы не из МИ-6, – медленно произнес он, не опуская оружие.

Гарри вздохнул.

– Мне очень жаль, сэр. Я надеялся, что мы с вами приятно проведем время вместе, но боюсь, что мне в очередной раз придется пожертвовать личной жизнью ради работы, – он не скрывал разочарования в голосе. Сейчас можно было позволить себе быть сколь угодно прямолинейным. 

– Что здесь... Капитан! – капрал Анвин замер на пороге и вскинул винтовку.

Блядь, Гарри не рассчитывал, что он вернется так быстро: последний заложник впал в панику, Анвину пришлось силой оттолкнуть его, чтобы избежать столкновения с дерущимися.

– Отставить, капрал. Капитану Фицджеральду ничто не угрожает. К сожалению, он стал свидетелем засекреченной миссии, а также увидел в действии экспериментальные технологии. У меня в часах – дротики с особой сывороткой. Она абсолютно безопасна для здоровья, единственный эффект – амнезия. По протоколу я обязан стереть ему память о нашей встрече. И вам, кстати, тоже.

Стоило выстрелить сразу, но ноющий синяк на плече веско подтверждал, что Гарри стоял слишком близко, а на прицельный выстрел из винтовки костюм рассчитан не был. Черт, бронежилет все-таки пригодился бы.

– Опустите... часы, агент, – посоветовал капитан Фицджеральд. – Сомневаюсь, что ваш костюм выдержит выстрел из винтовки, но мы можем это проверить.

Блядь, Гарри очень, очень хотелось угостить его пивом. 

– Капрал Анвин, – он посмотрел сосредоточенному капралу в глаза. – Как вы могли догадаться, я немного не тот, за кого себя выдавал. Я не из МИ-6, я из Кингсмен. Это – международная шпионская организация, оперирующая на высшем уровне секретности. Так вышло, что сейчас у нас открыта вакансия. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы пройти собеседование? Мы ищем именно таких кандидатов, как вы – юных, дисциплинированных, умеющих хорошо ориентироваться в стрессовой ситуации. Если вы согласитесь, я оставлю вам воспоминания о сегодняшних событиях.

– Вы пытаетесь меня купить? – Анвин вскинул брови. Сейчас его акцент стал особенно заметен.

Гарри не выдержал и улыбнулся.

– Я понимаю, может так показаться, учитывая обстоятельства. Давайте договоримся: я не буду стрелять в капитана Фицджеральда, а вы придете на собеседование завтра вечером. 

У него не осталось ничего, кроме слов, чтобы отвлечь его, черт. И вряд ли флирт сработает в третий раз. 

– Снимите часы, – капрал напряженно сжал челюсть. – Не бросайте их. Положите аккуратно на комод.

Выучил урок с зажигалкой, молодец. С испытаниями не возникнет никаких проблем. 

Гарри снял часы, поймал в зеркале над комодом отражение Анвина. Поднял руки. 

– Теперь можете говорить.

Гарри начал говорить.

Он рассказал об истории создания Кингсмен и о том, каковы их общие цели, умалчивая обо всем остальном. Раскрыл некоторые детали текущей миссии. Ни капитан, ни капрал по-прежнему не давали ему и малейшего шанса вновь дотянуться до часов, а меж тем, временной порог действия сыворотки подходил к концу.

Мерлин будет крайне недоволен, что Гарри пополнит список компрометирующих личностей, за которыми приходилось пристально следить его отделу. Капитан Фицджеральд не производил впечатления болтуна, но правила нарушать было категорически нельзя. Впрочем, это могло быть даже забавно: Мерлин регулярно докладывался Артуру обо всех подобных личностях, и если Гарри все-таки исполнит свое намерение...

Нет, чушь. Однократный секс с человеком, с которым свела миссия, и продолжение общения с кем-то, кто в курсе существования Кингсмен по его же собственной вине – абсолютно разные вещи.

Капрал задавал вопросы. Гарри отвечал. Капитан молчал, изучая его с пристальным, возбуждающим вниманием. 

Гарри бросил взгляд в зеркало над комодом – в нем отражался циферблат часов. И на секунду испытал странное чувство, словно вспомнился какой-то далекий сон или сцена из фильма: этот самый комод, а перед ним – осколки.

Время истекло.

Уговорить Ли Анвина прийти на собеседование, когда рядом без сознания лежал его командующий офицер, не удалось. Гарри использовал все доступные методы – посвятил капрала в подробности текущей миссии, продемонстрировал знания, которыми не мог бы обладать простой наемник, но тот был непреклонен. В итоге Гарри, отчаявшись, дал ему адрес ателье и напоследок, следуя внезапному озарению, назвал сумму, которую агент получал в год. А потом выпрыгнул из окна.

По пути домой пришлось срочно связываться с Мерлином и просить его, чтобы он минуя Артура подготовил нужную почву: экстренный вывод оперативной группы, передача операции по эвакуации другим подразделениям, внеочередная увольнительная для спасшего толпу гражданских капрала Анвина... После всех манипуляций у него оставалось почти шесть часов, чтобы прийти в ателье. 

Пришел он спустя пять часов пятьдесят восемь минут.

– Я рассказал капитану Фицджеральду о вас, – с порога сказал он, даже не поздоровавшись. – Мы нашли ваш бронежилет.

– Полагаю, вам не удалось отыскать меня по отпечаткам, оставшимся на нем?

Они опаздывали, но Гарри это ни капли не волновало. Он должен был убедиться, что Ли Анвин действительно принял решение стать агентом, а не пришел просто так, чтобы выпустить пар.

– Нет, – Анвин поморщился. – У нас нет вообще никаких доказательств, что вы были в Киншасе, хотя вас видел почти весь отряд. И в крови капитана не обнаружили ни следа вашей... хрени, стирающей память.

Гарри улыбнулся.

– Сыворотки. Да. Наши химики проделали отличную работу. У вас будет возможность лично пообщаться с ними, если интересны подробности.

Анвин поджал губы. Окинул взглядом ателье, быстро и цепко впитывая обстановку, и вновь посмотрел на Гарри.

– Это вы подстроили так, чтобы меня отправили домой. Что заставляет вас думать, что я соглашусь после такого? Вы только и делали, что врали, с первой минуты.

– Я работал под прикрытием, капрал, вы должны знать, что это означает. Что касается вашей увольнительной… Я не лгал, когда говорил, что мы ищем именно таких людей, как вы. Я не мог упустить кандидата с большим потенциалом.

Молчание.

– У вас очаровательная семья, – надавил Гарри. – Вообще-то, правилами организации запрещено иметь личную жизнь – это может скомпрометировать агента и поставить его близких под удар. Я готов сделать исключение для вас. Если вы станете агентом, вы сами сможете позаботиться о том, чтобы с вашей семьей ничего не случилось. Напротив, вы многократно повысите уровень их жизни.

Анвин покраснел, глядя на него со злостью.

– Вы пытаетесь купить меня?

Гарри нахмурился. Вдруг показалось, будто он уже слышал эту фразу из его уст. Возможно, не стоило пить виски на голодный желудок.

– Если вы хотите, чтобы я купил вас – то да. Я вас покупаю. Агентам Кингсмен отлично платят, – Гарри на секунду зажмурился, отгоняя наваждение. – Помимо этого, капрал Анвин, вы получите возможность спасать мир. Разве этого мало?

Юноша опустил глаза в пол. Ему нужен был какой-то последний толчок, чтобы принять решение.

– У вас сын, капрал. Только представьте, как он будет гордиться отцом-героем.

Задействовать подобную манипуляцию было больше в стиле Мерлина; отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер. Сначала Персиваль, потом Ланселот… Гарри не мог назвать их друзьями в полном смысле этого слова, но они были достойными коллегами, ветеранами Кингсмен, блестящими агентами, на которых он равнялся в первые годы службы. 

А еще они были снобами. 

Гарри, наверное, достиг того возраста, когда можно задумываться о преемственности поколений и вырождении нации, при этом причисляя себя к категории старших. Снобы возраста отца казались ему лучше – или, по крайней мере, честнее, чем молодежь, которая отказывалась шевелить и пальцем, чтобы заслужить свой статус. 

Сначала он обратил внимание на Ли Анвина потому, что тем самым мог убить двух зайцев – завершить миссию и подобрать кандидата, но с каждым часом после бегства из Киншасы укреплялся в своем решении. Даже если бы не наблюдал работу Анвина в поле, его личное дело оказалось весьма впечатляющим – и у него не было ни единого шанса быть рассмотренным кем-либо из Кингсмен. Что до наличия семьи... Это Гарри немного беспокоило, но он давно искал способ доказать Артуру, что тот неправ хоть в чем-то – и вот, пожалуйста, идеальный вариант.

Он не сомневался, что Ли Анвин пройдет испытания. Ни на секунду. За этой уверенностью меркли все сомнения относительно методов вербовки, а еще – смутное сожаление о том, что поход в паб с симпатичным капитаном так и не состоялся.

– Я смогу связываться с семьей во время тренинга? – натянуто спросил Ли.

– Да, это можно устроить.

Еще минута напряженной тишины.

– Я согласен, – выдавил наконец Ли. А потом добавил пылко: – При условии, что вы оставите капитана Фицджеральда и всех моих ребят в покое и не будете больше мешать операциям морской пехоты в принципе.

– Даю слово, – Гарри улыбнулся, вставая, и протянул юноше руку. – Верность сослуживцам делает вам честь.

Признаться честно, капитан Фицджеральд привлек Гарри достаточно сильно, чтобы подстроить встречу в неформальной обстановке и все-таки провести с ним ночь, но если это принципиально для его нового протеже... Что ж, найдутся и другие привлекательные мужчины.

В Лондон Гарри возвращался уже не один. Рядом с ним в самолете сидел слегка напуганный, напряженный как тетива капрал Анвин.

Уговорить его оказалось не очень просто. Слишком многое было поставлено на карту, слишком неоднозначное впечатление Гарри произвел на солдат. Но неожиданно в разговор вмешался капитан Фицджеральд.

– Если агент говорит правду, вы должны серьезно подумать об этом, Анвин.

И все. Одной фразы хватило, чтобы накренить чашу весов. 

Гарри с благодарностью посмотрел на капитана. Теперь он обязан был угостить его пивом из абсолютно чистых побуждений, черт возьми.

Даже воображаемая выволочка от Артура и отнюдь не воображаемые осуждающие взгляды Мерлина на мониторе не могли заставить Гарри пожалеть о содеянном – точнее, о не содеянном. Ли Анвин был идеальным кандидатом в Кингсмен по всем параметрам. А за тем, чтобы капитан Фицджеральд хранил молчание, Гарри намеревался проследить лично.

Он предложил Ли мартини, но тот отказался; Гарри догадался, что дело не в вежливости, а в предпочтениях, и взял из бара две бутылки пива. Сам он не любил бутылочное, тем более – светлое, но сейчас было крайне важно наладить доверительные отношения с протеже.

К концу полета они уже обращались друг к другу по имени, хотя Ли это стоило определенных усилий – слишком хорошо он был вымуштрован. Гарри понравилось, что он смог переступить через эту муштру: Кингсмен будущего, в его понимании, должен был обладать немного бунтарским духом.

Он рассказал Ли о том, что его ждет, подчеркнув, что конкурировать ему придется с молодыми людьми из высшего общества. Это заставило его занервничать, но почти сразу – вскинуть с вызовом подбородок.

– Я делал успехи в армии, капитан говорил, что меня ждет блестящая карьера, и я бесконечно благодарен ему за поддержку, но… – он замялся, отводя взгляд. – Он знает, что я хотел большего. Я бы хотел обеспечить моей жене и сыну спокойную, безбедную жизнь не в далеком будущем, а как можно скорее.

Он признался в этом как в чем-то постыдном. Гарри вполне понимал, почему. И блядь, он должен был это исправить. Ли сам должен был это исправить с его помощью. 

– Расскажи мне о них, – попросил Гарри, вручая Ли свежую бутылку, и тот после короткой паузы принялся говорить взахлеб.

Гарри в какой-то момент поймал себя на чувстве зависти. Если все пойдет по плану, Ли Анвин станет первым женатым агентом Кингсмен; это одновременно беспокоило и радовало. Однако для него самого семейная жизнь по-прежнему оставалась чем-то далеким и недоступным. А ведь он был уверен, что не испытывает потребности в этом, что ему вполне достаточно случайного секса, спасение мира – намного важнее...

– Я не подведу капитана Фицджеральда. И не подведу вас, сэр, – заявил Ли.

Гарри ему верил.

Ли Анвин оправдывал все ожидания. С первых же дней тренинга он занял высокую позицию, превосходя нескольких кандидатов, получивших образование в Оксбридже.

То, как он сразу поставил себя в команде конкурентов, вызвало у Гарри восторг. Выслушав не очень-то изобретательные оскорбления в свой адрес, он спокойно сказал:

– Да, я не учился в Оксфорде или Кэмбридже. Поэтому я и здесь – я хочу получить образование.

Он был амбициозен, новый протеже Гарри. Великолепная черта.

За первым испытанием Гарри наблюдал в прямом эфире. Ли не был среди тех, кто первым догадался воспользоваться унитазом для дыхания. Зато он заметил тонущего товарища.

Мерлин был закономерно впечатлен и немного раздражен – Ли помешал лишнему кандидату использовать средство, замедляющее пульс, и теперь предстояло «убить» его более креативным способом, чтобы подчеркнуть эффект опасности. Гарри на следующий день приехал на собрание стола в весьма приподнятом настроении.

На собрании Артур воздержался от комментариев, лишь хмуро выслушал доклад и отправил Гарри на базу, за компьютеры – расследовать, каким образом Эндрю Смит узнал о готовящемся покушении в Киншасе. Гарри на базу послушно поехал, однако сидение за компьютером совсем не входило в его планы: он намеревался делегировать поиск наводок подчиненным Мерлина и вместо этого понаблюдать за тем, как Ли проходит кросс с собакой.

Он и его сеттер пришли первыми. Гарри даже не ожидал такого успеха. Он попросил Мерлина задержать Ли, и когда все остальные кадеты спустились в казарму, вышел ему навстречу:

– Отлично сработано.

К чести Ли, тот выдал удивление лишь лицом, да и его быстро выровнял.

– Спасибо, сэр.

Признаться честно, Гарри было немного неуютно от того, как прошла вербовка. Деньги – хорошая мотивация для небогатого человека, содержащего семью, но Гарри, вопреки всем своим словам, надеялся не только купить, но и заслужить доверие Ли.

Он сообщил Артуру, что не придет на ланч, и вместо этого провел ланч со своим протеже. Прямо высказал одобрение стилю общения с конкурентами, похвалил за успехи в первом испытании. Выяснил, что в детстве у Ли была почти такая же собака, а этого щенка зовут Ринго (Анвины были родом из Ливерпуля, и Ли вырос патриотично-ярым фанатом Битлз). 

Еще Гарри попросил обращаться к себе «Гарри». Одной беседы было мало, чтобы наладить контакт, но времени пока оставалось достаточно.

Артур отыгрался за ужином. Гарри пришлось выслушать все: и перечисление своих ошибок на миссии, и мнение об упущенной информации, и о нарушенных правилах. И, конечно же, про Ли. 

Честер воздержался от прямых оскорблений. Но он был разочарован.

Честер всегда был «разочарован». Не зол, не расстроен, не раздосадован, а именно разочарован. Как будто Гарри приходился ему не бывшим протеже, а родным сыном. Забавные ощущения, учитывая, что родного отца Гарри не разочаровывал никогда.

Когда-то это отношение льстило. Когда-то он считал, что близкие отношения с протеже – естественный способ для старшего агента компенсировать недостаток семьи, и что этот способ весьма хорош. 

Наверное, он достиг того возраста, когда пора было начинать компенсировать тоже, но сейчас лекции Честера раздражали особенно сильно. Ли не был сыном, родившимся в браке с «неподходящей» Гарри женщиной, а стало быть, не был Честеру и внуком, не оправдавшим надежд; подобное поведение казалось абсурдным, аргументы – нелепыми. 

Если бы он говорил исключительно о правилах, Гарри мог бы прислушаться. В конце концов, он действительно нарушил одно из них, причем фактически хитростью (в Уставе речь шла о состоявшихся агентах, а не о кандидатах). Честер же не удерживался и переходил на личности – а это для Гарри было откровенно оскорбительно, как если бы он напрямую назвал Ли плебеем. Они поссорились, и Гарри уехал домой, не дождавшись десерта. 

Хотелось как-то спустить пар – подраться, потрахаться. Гарри не был любителем съема в специализированных клубах, предпочитал знакомиться в более тихих местах – или же в ходе миссии; чертовски было обидно за упущенный шанс с командующим офицером Ли.

Зато сам Ли радовал, после выволочки Артура – вдвойне. Гарри пообещал себе, что будет видеться с ним как можно чаще. До откровенных поблажек или подсказок он бы не опустился, да и Ли был слишком горд, чтобы их принять, но снабжать его информацией о вещах, которых он не мог знать в силу происхождения, Гарри считал едва ли не своей прямой обязанностью.

Ли должен был стать Ланселотом. Должен был.

Артур был «разочарован». Как и следовало ожидать. Однако Гарри пребывал в слишком хорошем расположении духа, чтобы ссориться всерьез, и в ответ на все замечания лишь отшучивался.

Прошло то время, когда для него много значило как разочарование, так и похвала наставника. В первые годы службы он был в чем-то схож с Ли: не стеснялся высказывать благодарность за подаренный ему шанс, с легкостью давал обещания «не подводить» и «стараться оправдать ваши высокие ожидания, сэр». Сейчас же он очень надеялся, что будет лучшим примером для Ли, чем Честер Кинг.

Ли был... другим, факт. Свежая кровь – в полном смысле этого слова. Гарри чувствовал себя моложе, наблюдая за его достижениями, и это было чрезвычайно приятное чувство: в последние пару лет, после смерти ветерана-Персиваля, он все чаще ловил себя на нерадужных мыслях о возрасте, неизбежном одиночестве, всех разочаровывающих событиях, что случались в его жизни.

Вернувшись домой после ужина с Честером, Гарри открыл на домашнем компьютере личное дело капитана Фицджеральда. 

С монитора на него смотрело чуть более молодое, чем он запомнил, строгое и по-голливудски мужественное лицо; закопавшись немного поглубже, Гарри полюбовался на него в полный рост – и даже без форменного кителя на паре фотографий. А закопавшись совсем глубоко, выяснил, что ему планируют дать майора в очень скором времени, и вместе с тем перевести в лондонский штаб.

Сердце забилось чуть быстрее. Гарри закрыл все окна на компьютере и налил себе виски; сделав пару глотков, открыл их вновь.

Капитан был хорош, бесспорно, и Гарри не привык отказывать себе в потворстве обыкновенной похоти. Однако их связывало не только беглое знакомство и полуоформленное влечение. Ли Анвин теперь был их общим протеже. Но самое примечательное: Гейл Фицджеральд был первым мужчиной, которого Гарри хотел и который при этом знал о его реальной профессии.

Что это меняло? Ничего. По сути – ничего.

 

Капитан – то есть, уже майор – Фицджеральд оказался в Лондоне спустя три недели. Ли за это время прошел с блеском еще один тест, и Гарри решил, что это – отличный предлог для звонка. В конце концов, если бы не майор, возможно, Ли вообще не решился бы поступить на тренинг.

Майор ничуть не удивился, услышав голос Гарри. И узнал сразу, что было приятно. С одобрением выслушав краткий отчет об успехах Ли и подтвердив, что командная работа – одна из самых сильных его сторон, он спросил:

– Вы уверены, что это подходящий для телефона разговор, агент...

Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся. Как он упустил этот момент?

– Харт. Мое настоящее имя – Гарри Харт. Только не называйте меня «агент Харт», прошу вас. Просто «Гарри». 

Майор помолчал, и Гарри пожалел, что не имеет доступа к камерам, которые Мерлин наверняка уже спрятал как у него дома, так и во всех местах службы. Напрямую попросить пароли он пока не был готов.

– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Гарри, – медленно произнес Гейл. По шее от уха сразу побежали мурашки.

– Ах да. Не беспокойтесь, мы общаемся по зашифрованной линии, майор.

Гарри выделил голосом звание, надеясь получить ответное разрешение использовать имя. Увы, очевидно, для этого было еще рано.

– Хорошо. Тогда продолжай, пожалуйста, Гарри.

Господи, всего одна встреча и один телефонный разговор – а Гарри испытывал такой азарт, как будто заново получил учебное задание на соблазнение цели.

Он рассказал о том, что Ли первым прошел кросс, и вкратце описал, какие испытания его ждут в дальнейшем, наплевав на все правила. Гейл – майор, все еще майор для него, черт подери – слушал с интересом, задавал сдержанные вопросы, явно не считая, что Гарри вправе разглашать подобные тайны; Гарри действительно впервые разглашал эти тайны – но он имел на это право, блядь, майор уже знал слишком много, и если он будет скомпрометирован, если Мерлин и Артур примут решение убрать его, какая разница, как много информации будет похоронено вместе с ним?

Они проговорили больше часа, Гарри был шокирован, посмотрев на часы. После Ли они начали обсуждать армию, он поделился собственным прошлым – и даже рассказал, что до армии собирался быть лепидоптерологом.

Самое смешное, что именно эта деталь, кажется, впечатлила майора достаточно, чтобы он согласился сходить выпить давно обещанного пива. 

Гарри готов был встретиться сегодня же, не откладывая в долгий ящик нарастающее между ними напряжение. Майор возразил – назначил завтра, и место назвал сам. Скорее всего, он опасался, что «агент» захочет полететь в Киншасу, раз уж изначально они договаривались выпить там (честно признаться, Гарри подумывал это предложить, просто чтобы посмотреть, как он отреагирует), но сейчас и такая несущественная деталь возбуждала невероятно.

Гарри привык вести и выходить победителем в схватке, будь она вербальной или физической, а в постели вне миссий предпочитал максимально расслабляться. Поначалу казалось, что с майором ему предстоит делать всю работу – и вот, тот наконец проявил инициативу. Чертовски хороший знак. 

Который, разумеется, ни о чем толком не говорил. Внешность, как и манеры, часто была обманчива. Не терпелось узнать, каков майор, когда снимает форму. 

 

Остаток дня и весь следующий до вечера Гарри провел, изучая данные, собранные отделом Мерлина. Пока расследование не принесло никаких плодов, и впервые он был рад этому – обычно его чрезвычайно раздражало, когда миссия заходила в тупик, а сейчас это означало, что у него оставалось свободное время... На то, чтобы ходить на свидания.

Блядство. Это ведь было свидание, никаких сомнений.

Гарри заранее проверил место, в которое его пригласил майор. Никакой определенной репутации, совершенно обычный паб с неплохим пивом, если верить отзывам. Тем не менее, Гарри надел выходной костюм.

Они встретились у входа в паб – благо, погода позволяла, зонт Гарри прихватил скорее по привычке – и чинно пожали друг другу руки. Майор тоже пришел в костюме – покупном, но весьма неплохо подобранном: Гарри запомнил его размеры, указанные в личном деле. 

Неприкрыто оглядывая его с ног до головы, Гарри понял, что отчасти ожидал увидеть его в форме, и тут же посмеялся про себя. Майор же подчеркнуто смотрел только ему в лицо, из чего не стоило делать преждевременных выводов: военные не могли позволить себе вести себя в той же беспечной манере, что позволял себе Гарри с тех пор, как старый Мерлин во время тренинга выдал им на соблазнение цель-мужчину.

– Я возьму первый раунд, – объявил майор, пропуская его в паб. Гарри не стал спорить.

Три пинты спустя Гарри вспомнил, что планировал предложить Гейлу пораньше покинуть паб и поехать – да хотя бы к себе домой, хотя это, как и многое другое сейчас, шло вразрез со всеми его привычками. Гейл, расслабившись немного, стал разговорчивее, легко позволил обращаться к себе по имени, и начал смеяться над шутками. У него, как у многих подчеркнуто сдержанных людей, оказалась потрясающе красивая, харизматичная улыбка; Гарри чувствовал себя слегка пьяным от его низкого, раскатистого смеха, и это – после всего лишь трех пинт.

Гарри, извинившись, вышел в туалет и активировал голосовую связь с Мерлином. 

– Чем вы занимаетесь, Галахад? – невинно поинтересовался тот.

– Я? Ничем. Пока. Но я буду очень тебе обязан, Мерлин, если ты отключишь на ночь камеры дома у капитана Фицджеральда, и еще сильнее обязан – если поделишься кодами доступа к ним.

Нынешнему Мерлину, в отличие от его предшественника, воспитавшего Гарри в начале восьмидесятых, всегда было чрезвычайно неловко наблюдать за миссиями, на которых агентам приходилось работать своим телом, и он очень раздражался, когда агент забывал вовремя отключить очки. Все рыцари знали об этой слабости, регулярно потешались, но обычно не использовали в личных целях: во-первых, было не с кем, и во-вторых – Мерлин сам чаще всего закрывал трансляцию, когда температура по ту сторону камеры накалялась до определенной отметки. Сейчас же Гарри фактически прямым текстом признался ему, что собирался нарушить правила. Что он скажет?

– Будь осторожен, Гарри, – после долгой паузы отозвался Мерлин. И вновь умолк; спустя секунду телефон в кармане завибрировал раз, другой, третий... 

Гарри прочел набор букв и цифр в первом сообщении и неверяще вскинул брови. Глупая инфантильная шутка о том, что осторожность с мужчинами ему приходится соблюдать уже более десяти лет, а потому средства защиты с собой есть всегда, мгновенно выветрилась из головы.

– Буду должен, – искренне сказал он. Мерлин лишь хмыкнул неопределенно и закрыл канал.

Справив нужду и вымыв руки, Гарри поймал в зеркале собственный взгляд, отметил раскрасневшиеся щеки и шею, усмехнулся. И тут же нахмурился: им снова овладело странное чувство, что-то вроде дежавю – показалось, что он уже бывал в похожей ситуации, но когда и с кем... Нет. Не было ничего похожего, даже близко. И вообще, зеркало было разбито там, тогда... Когда? Гарри не помнил, когда в последний раз видел разбитое зеркало где бы то ни было.

Чушь. Это просто нервозность, ничего кроме – закономерная нервозность, но оттого не более уместная.

Гейл ждал его за столиком с новыми бокалами, хотя была не его очередь. Гарри осуждающе поднял брови, полюбовался сдержанной улыбкой в ответ, и с удовольствием сделал несколько глотков. Впервые в жизни ему не показалась преступной перспектива оставить хороший Гиннесс недопитым.

– Спасибо, но мне хватит на сегодня, – Гарри наклонился немного над столом и понизил голос.

Гейл посерьезнел, и Гарри поймал себя на том, что задержал дыхание в ожидании его следующего решения. Глупость, какая восхитительная глупость. Почему он раньше не испытывал ничего подобного? Волшебное чувство.

– Я недавно переехал в Лондон, – сказал Гейл. – У меня не очень прибрано. Если тебя это не смутит.

Блядь, у Гарри было предчувствие, что он не захочет заканчивать вечер на территории шпиона. Все, что он делал или говорил, ни на секунду не давало забыть, насколько уникально их знакомство.

Судя по тому, что Гарри успел узнать из разных источников и собственных наблюдений, Гейл был аскетичным и чрезвычайно аккуратным человеком. Что же он имел в виду под «не очень прибрано»? 

– Не смутит, уверяю тебя, – сказал Гарри. Добавил, еще тише: – Я не планирую смотреть по сторонам. По крайней мере, до завтрашнего утра.

Гейл слегка порозовел, как тогда, в Киншасе. Ему чрезвычайно шло.

– Ты всегда настолько...

– ...прямолинейный? – Гарри улыбнулся. – Стараюсь. Не вижу необходимости использовать коды и шифры за пределами работы. 

Гейл серьезно кивнул, будто не вырвался у него только что несдержанный, эмоциональный вопрос.

– Поехали.

Спустя три недели с начала тренинга новых кандидатов Гарри наконец подвернулся подходящий партнер на одну ночь.

Расследование за это время не продвинулось ни на йоту, с Артуром отношения по-прежнему оставались напряженными, и если бы не ланчи или ужины с Ли в те дни, когда Мерлин не устраивал молодняку многочасовых гонок, Гарри наверняка нарвался бы на драку с кем-нибудь. Спарринга с вернувшимся недавно на базу Борсом уже не хватало для сброса пара.

Смешно, но в том пабе, где у барной стойки повезло столкнуться с заинтересованным в быстром знакомстве мужчиной, он тоже оказался благодаря Ли. Тот, немало смущаясь, попросил Гарри встретиться с его бывшим сослуживцем, который должен был ему определенную сумму денег; Гарри было столь же неловко исполнять эту просьбу, как Ли – ее озвучивать, однако они оба понимали, что больше это сделать некому. Обслуживающий персонал просить было бы еще более неловко.

Гарри, встретившись с молодым человеком возле удобной ему автобусной остановки, бездумно зашел в ближайший паб и взял себе пива, с огромным трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы заказать что-то крепче. Он был зол на себя, на Ли, на Артура, на отцов-основателей, на весь ебаный мир: в Кингсмен не платили стипендий кандидатам, лишь на время тренинга обеспечивали всем необходимым, от одежды до корма для собак, и никому, включая Гарри, не пришло в голову, что это может кому-то понадобиться. К тому же типичные кандидаты возраста Ли, как правило, еще даже не задумывались о семье и детях.

Он упустил этот момент. И ничем не мог помочь: если Ли во время еженедельного телефонного разговора с женой узнает, что на его счету каким-то образом очутились лишние деньги, все то доверие, что сложилось между ними за последние недели, разобьется на тысячу осколков.

Гарри нахмурился, смутно вспоминая хруст стекла под каблуками, и тут в него практически влетел кто-то высокий и довольно тяжелый. Гарри чудом не опрокинул бокал на стойку.

– Простите, мистер, я не пьян, я просто неуклюжий, мамой клянусь!

У «просто неуклюжего» мужчины был ярковыраженный ирландский акцент и веселая кривая улыбка. Три пинты спустя они приехали на такси к нему в квартиру, где он терпеливо дождался, пока Гарри примет душ в не первой чистоты ванной комнате, а потом опроверг свое громкое заявление, ни разу не придавив его к постели всем весом.

После Гарри узнал, что он занимается боксом в свободное от перекладывания бумажек в банке время, а также всю историю его семьи, уходящую корнями во времена борьбы за независимость. Вежливо выслушав его, Гарри оделся и поехал домой.

Гарри всегда считал, что не имеет определенного вкуса в мужчинах. Он попросту не успел сформироваться: в школе Гарри мало интересовался сексом и лишь изредка пользовался помощью одноклассников, и в армии мало что изменилось – разве что мужчины, которые его окружали, были в гораздо лучшей физической форме, что Гарри, определенно, нравилось. Поступив в Кингсмен, он наконец получил возможность как следует разобраться в себе, но вместе с неожиданной свободой пришли и ограничения. Далеко не сразу он осознал, что его ориентация мало волновала руководство не только потому, что старик Мерлин имел привычку насмехаться над МИ-5, но и потому, что отношения были запрещены для всех, вне зависимости от предпочтений.

Разумеется, лично Артур не одобрял его предпочтения. Это был первый звоночек. Он знал с самого начала, однако какие-то претензии начал высказывать лишь спустя два года после окончания тренинга – когда Гарри впервые соблазнил цель ради дела. У них состоялся разговор, в ходе которого Артур дал понять, что способ достижения успеха через постель у агента Кингсмен не в приоритете, о чем должен был прямо намекнуть тест на верность; если бы Гарри прошел его, как полагается, то есть выпил в клубе и получил причитающуюся дозу снотворного, прежде чем «бросаться в бой», он бы уяснил это раз и навсегда.

Тогда Гарри расстроил этот разговор. Он уважал Артура, испытывал к нему благодарность, считал его справедливым начальником и достойным примером для подражания: услышать такое было так же обидно, как слышать от некоторых учителей, что он «слишком много времени уделяет бабочкам».

К черту. К черту Артура, его снобизм и предрассудки. К черту его собственные провалы. Когда Ли станет Ланселотом, у него будет достаточно денег, и Гарри сможет с чистой совестью забыть о сегодняшнем неловком инциденте. И, может, даже подумать о том, чтобы завязать с кем-то постоянные отношения – женатый Кингсмен создаст прецедент, и правила неизбежно придется пересмотреть.

Только если заводить отношения, то не с сегодняшним любовником. У Гарри не было определенного вкуса, но он все-таки предпочел бы кого-то более... Или менее... В общем-то, главным его прегрешением был неаккуратно завязанный галстук и абсолютно не сочетающаяся с костюмом по цвету и ткани рубашка.

Без формы Гейл оказался неплох. Весьма и весьма неплох.

Гарри действительно не успел оглядеться в его доме как следует. После того, как с порога отмел предложение выпить еще и посетить душ (этим он озаботился заранее дома, надеясь именно на такое завершение вечера), уже через минуту оказался в спальне, на постели с довольно жестким матрасом.

Кто бы сомневался. 

Гейл был молчалив, что слегка расстроило, зато очень страстен и напорист, как Гарри и надеялся. А еще у него явно давно не было секса, и Гарри был счастлив компенсировать накопившийся недостаток мужского внимания.

Гейл взял его дважды, причем почти подряд – потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы повторно возбудить его ртом. Он по-прежнему молчал, но смотрел вниз, не отрываясь – темным, тяжелым взглядом, в котором Гарри прочитал все тот же вопрос: «Ты всегда такой..?» К счастью, у Гарри был занят рот, и он не мог ответить что-то чересчур самоуверенное. 

Во второй раз он оседлал Гейла, чтобы видеть его лицо и не упустить возможности насладиться произведенным впечатлением сполна. Гейл позволил ему вести без возражений, лишь придерживал за бедра или гладил по спине и груди – поразительно мягко в сравнении с напористостью первого раза.

После Гейл предложил выпить чаю и сам же пошел заваривать его – как был, полностью обнаженный. Гарри несдержанно рассмеялся ему вслед, чувствуя удовлетворение такое глубокое, что казалось, будто ничто не вызовет беспокойств еще целый год, и тем более – такие мелочи, как застопорившееся ненадолго расследование и осуждающие взгляды начальника.

Уехал Гарри рано утром, буквально в последний момент, чтобы успеть заехать домой переодеться, и все равно, конечно же, опоздал на собрание. Гейл, провожая его до двери, сообщил, что обычно встает гораздо раньше; Гарри в ответ заметил, что он доводит образ сурового солдата до абсурда; Гейл улыбнулся и сказал: «Спасибо, агент». 

Несмотря на то, что они оба совершенно не выспались, Гарри чувствовал себя прекрасно отдохнувшим и... Счастливым, черт. Впервые за долгие, очень долгие годы ему хотелось встретиться с любовником еще не один раз. 

От ланча с Артуром он отказался, у них уже была договоренность с Ли. За эти три недели они лишь дважды встречались дольше, чем на десять минут, но Гарри постоянно наблюдал за его прогрессом удаленно и не волновался слишком сильно: юноша проявлял завидную стойкость не только в тренинге, но и в общении с конкурентами, а кое с кем даже начал налаживать дружбу.

– Гарри, мне ведь можно связываться по телефону не только с женой и сыном? – спросил вдруг Ли, когда они устроились за столом.

– Разумеется. Все телефонные линии на базе безопасны.

Гарри не стал уточнять, с кем Ли хотел пообщаться, это было бы невежливо, но тот, поколебавшись с минуту, признался сам:

– Мне нужно связаться с капитаном – то есть, майором Фицджеральдом. По личному вопросу.

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет, и вновь испытал наслаждение от подобной нелепости.

– Я могу достать вам его новый лондонский номер, – ровно сказал он, надеясь, что Ли воспримет предложение как сугубо шпионскую услугу.

Ли улыбнулся и поблагодарил. Гарри показалось, что улыбка его вышла слегка натянутой. 

Черт, совершенно вылетело из головы – в Киншасе он начал флиртовать с Гейлом прямо при непосредственном подчиненном! В любых других обстоятельствах это было бы некорректно, но ведь тогда Гарри проверял их обоих на прочность, не особенно рассчитывая на реальный успех… 

Все равно стало неуютно, немного совестно. Что, если Гейл поэтому был так скован и неохотно шел на контакт? Что, если он сердится? И как Ли относится к этому вопросу? Не к вопросу отношений между наставником и бывшим командующим офицером, разумеется, а в принципе к вопросу гомосексуальности?

Блядь, почему Гарри начали волновать такие вещи? Это – его ориентация, и если кого-то она не устраивает, этот кто-то может либо озвучить свое недовольство и быть посланным к черту, либо катиться к черту молча.

Ли выбрал второй вариант, хотя Гарри искренне не желал ему катиться к черту ни при каких обстоятельствах. Банальный факт: их и Гейла связывала общая тайна, поэтому, наверное, и казалось, что в какой-то мере Ли причастен и к этому аспекту его жизни.

Глупость несусветная. У них с Гейлом было одно свидание и одна ночь, какой «аспект», прости Господи. 

 

Вечером у Гарри была назначена встреча с дипломатом, который задолго до Киншасы служил вместе с Эндрю Смитом. Откровенно слабая зацепка, но других не было, и на данном этапе Гарри радовался хоть какому-то продвижению. 

Еще он радовался, что работа уберегла его от бесцельного гипнотизирования телефона в течение всего вечера. Он твердо решил, что уступит Гейлу право перезвонить, поскольку проявил инициативу в прошлый раз – что-то подсказывало, что для Гейла чрезвычайно важно равенство в этом вопросе. И, уходя из дома, улыбнулся себе в зеркале туалета: так вот как это ощущается. 

Гарри регулярно в детстве становился свидетелем того, как старшие сестры обсуждают состоявшиеся или несостоявшиеся телефонные разговоры с молодыми людьми, но тогда он был слишком мал, чтобы понять, почему они не могут перезвонить сами. Когда подрос – понял, что так принято, и с тех пор наблюдал множество раз со стороны, но сам прочувствовал только сейчас: это была игра, ритуал, абсолютно бессмысленный, однако необходимый, чтобы все участники получили удовлетворение от осознания собственной нужности и привлекательности. 

В этот день Гейл не перезвонил. Гарри вернулся со встречи – бесполезной, как и вся эта бесполезная миссия – довольно поздно, и первым делом проверил автоответчик. На нем была лишь пара рекламных звонков. В принципе, в этом не было ничего особенно удивительного, но Гарри был слегка разочарован. Правда, недостаточно, чтобы обидеться или позвонить самому, особенно учитывая поздний час.

Перед сном он снова вспомнил о Гейле. О его крупном члене, сильных руках, темном, удовлетворяюще жадном взгляде. 

Мелькнула мысль – сесть прямо сейчас за компьютер, включить камеры, хотя бы посмотреть, где именно подчиненные Мерлина расположили их. Гарри собирался проверить непосредственно у Гейла дома, но сначала закономерно отвлекся, а потом и вовсе передумал – все равно Гейл не оставил бы его надолго одного.

Гарри соскучился, блядь. Но он не мог позволить себе вот так подглядывать за человеком, который ему нравился, сколь ни силен был соблазн. В принципе использовать свое положение и технологии агентства для личных целей представлялось мерзким, некрасивым… Хотя, между прочим, в Уставе об этом не говорилось ни слова. О «личной выгоде» – да, а вот пункт о «личной жизни» включал в себя другие правила.

Что еще раз доказывало, что правила безнадежно устарели. Кончив, Гарри принялся размышлять о том, каким образом их следовало бы изменить – и незаметно для себя уснул. А утром проснулся от телефонного звонка.

Вариантов, кто мог звонить в такое время, было немного. Никто из агентства не стал бы пользоваться домашней линией, а все родственники сами не практиковали ранние звонки, если речь не шла о чем-то экстренном. 

Гарри все равно затаил дыхание на секунду, поднимая трубку:

– Слушаю?..

– Гарри, это Гейл. Доброе утро. Я тебя разбудил? Прости.

Теплый низкий голос моментально запустил мурашки по всему телу.

– Ничего страшного, мне все равно скоро надо было бы вставать. Рад тебя слышать.

Они проговорили не больше пяти минут – Гейлу было откровенно неловко за подобный «недосмотр», несмотря на то, что он, вообще-то, предупреждал, что встает рано. Гарри хотел напомнить об этом, как и о том, что в прошлую их встречу он в это время суток не спал, но все-таки прикусил язык: они еще недостаточно хорошо знали друг друга, чтобы поддразнивать таким образом.

Главное, что Гейл предложил встретиться. Вечером. За ужином.

Гарри ожидало первое в жизни _второе_ свидание.

Уже положив трубку, он вспомнил, что договаривался поужинать с Артуром, и выругался вслух. После всех недавних пререканий второй отказ подряд стопроцентно будет воспринят как оскорбление. Что ж, придется сказать Артуру правду: отговариваться работой было бессмысленно, Артур следил за прогрессом по каждой открытой миссии, а Гарри и без того чувствовал себя юнцом в последнее время.

Только вот… Черт, черт, как же Артур будет злорадствовать, если у них с Гейлом не сложится! 

Гарри понимал, что откровенно забегает вперед, строит безрассудные планы и в принципе творит кошмарные глупости: Артур будет абсолютно прав в своем злорадстве. Но он уже заварил эту кашу, уже натворил глупостей, уже построил планы. А Гарри не имел привычки отступать от намеченных планов – с поправкой на необходимость импровизировать по обстоятельствам, разумеется.

После ночного сброса пара жить стало определенно легче. Сосредоточиться на расследовании стало проще, в том числе. На несколько дней безвылазно погрузившись в разбор новой информации, добытой Мерлином, Гарри наконец нашел зацепку: судя по всему, одним из покупателей тайн Эндрю Смита была малоизвестная (пока) террористическая сеть, и она была гораздо шире, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

Во время обеда он снова встретился с Ли. Отчитался о зачисленных на счет Мишель деньгах и сдержанно принял благодарность. Ситуация все еще была довольно неловкой, особенно учитывая, что в последние недели Гарри многое узнал о семье Анвинов – и из уст Ли, и от Мерлина, точнее, из досье, которые в первые сутки после начала тренинга составлял его отдел на каждого кандидата. 

Ли и Мишель познакомились в школе и встречались два последних года обучения. Поженились через два месяца после выпуска. Одноклассники Анвинов сплетничали, что «по залету», однако достаточно серьезное отношение матери Мишель к религии, а также дата рождения ребенка и информация из клиники о ходе беременности, опровергали эти слухи. Фактически получалось, что Мишель забеременела в свою брачную ночь или несколькими днями позже.

На момент свадьбы Ли уже готовился поступать на тренинг в морскую пехоту, его заявка была одобрена, предварительные тесты пройдены с блеском. Беременность жены нарушила его планы, и он отложил поступление в армию на год, работал этот год на временных работах. Несмотря на все сложности, он был рад, что все вышло именно так: если бы Мишель оставалась на время его командировок совсем одна, ей было бы кошмарно скучно.

Последнюю деталь Гарри узнал от него лично, конечно, а не из досье.

Ли был хорошим парнем. По настоящему хорошим, в лучшем смысле, какой только вкладывают в это слово. И прекрасным отцом: третьего июня маленькому Эггзи исполнилось пять, и он провел целый час на телефоне, напевая ему Битлз и рассказывая анекдоты про солдат. Гарри это знал, потому что Мерлин дал ему послушать с комментарием: «Если он пройдет, я первым делом помечу в досье, что у него нет ни слуха, ни голоса, ни вкуса».

Возможно, если бы Гарри был чуть более благородным, он организовал бы для Ли фальшивую стипендию из собственных средств. Однако благородство – лишь половина дела: Ли был достаточно умен, чтобы догадаться об истинном источнике средств, а уж после просьбы забрать долг у приятеля ему не потребовалось бы и тысячной доли имеющихся мозгов, чтобы сложить два и два.

Мишель была такой же гордой, как он сам. Это Гарри понял, изучая _ее_ досье – Ли написал ее имя на трупном мешке. Бедные, но гордые... Что ж. Проще дать им шанс разбогатеть, чем пытаться перевоспитать или выступать спонсором во всех смыслах этого слова.

Распрощавшись с Ли и обменявшись через очки парой натянуто-вежливых слов с Артуром, Гарри сел в подготовленный за время ланча самолет и полетел в Париж, где его ждала следующая зацепка в расследовании. 

Ему предстояло проверить и перепроверить контакты тех, кто был причастен к утечке информации от Эндрю Смита. До недавних пор Гарри был уверен, что позаботился обо всех, но было очевидно, что кого-то он упустил. Вероятнее всего, в буквальном смысле – убил подставное лицо вместо истинной цели, не проверил труп, не прибрал за собой. Сейчас, когда Артур только и ждал момента, чтобы потешиться над ним, было вдвойне важно, чтобы дело разрешилось как можно быстрее и качественнее. 

Помимо всего прочего, Гарри хотел подать пример Ли. Точнее, не совсем пример – юноша уже имел за плечами опыт успешных операций, скорее – просто показать, насколько их работа важна. 

В Париже он провел целых две недели. Две недели сплошных слежек, нудных встреч и копаний в документах. Французские спецслужбы, в отличие от своих британских коллег, не имели ни малейшего представления о пребывании перебежчиков на территории своей страны, это заставляло испытывать неуместную гордость.

Из Парижа Гарри полетел обратно в Киншасу, где под прикрытием активных боевых действий поймал и допросил нескольких подозреваемых. След постепенно становился все теплее, зато разветвлялся в абсолютно разные стороны; Гарри все это категорически не нравилось – и одновременно разжигало азарт. У этой миссии еще был шанс стать по-настоящему интересной.

Даже Кингсмен не могли предотвратить все крупные взрывы или покушения. Гарри выяснил это на собственном опыте и с некоторых пор предпочитал ограничиваться разоблачением мировых заговоров. Он даже готов был потерпеть светские приемы ради того, чтобы лично разделаться с международным злодеем. Почти никто, кроме мамы, не знал о том, что в юности у него было два основных хобби. Впрочем, карьеру он в результате не сделал ни из одного, но это и к лучшему – из Гарри получился бы совершенно отвратительный самонадеянный злодей, с каким мог запросто расправиться даже Джеймс Бонд.

Гарри вертел все эти мысли на пути домой и с легким удивлением отметил, что невольно продумывает речь для совместных двадцати четырех часов с Ли. Несмотря на уверенность в нем, загадывать было рано: пока они по всем дисциплинам шли практически вровень с Джеймсом Спенсером – талантливым молодым человеком благороднейших кровей. Кандидатом Артура.

Когда они с Честером перестали быть наставником и протеже и превратились в соперников? Гарри не мог сказать точно, хотя хорошо помнил каждую лекцию, каждую выволочку, каждое веское осуждающее слово. Камни преткновения копились годами, а Ли стал последним тяжелым валуном, запустившим лавину.

Гарри не ненавидел Честера, нет. Он был в нем... разочарован. Пожалуй, единственное, что Честер пока еще, по мнению Гарри, сохранял – чутье на хороших кандидатов.

Джеймс нравился всем. Он не задирал носа, но и никогда не вешал его, даже во время самых тяжелых испытаний; Ли отзывался о нем очень тепло, а в предпоследнюю встречу с восторгом поделился, что Джеймс пообещал познакомить его со своей сводной сестрой – чьей бы победой ни закончился тренинг.

Гарри с отвращением понимал, что не способен быть объективным в сложившейся ситуации. По азартности и тщеславию он ни в чем не уступал Честеру, черт подери. А ведь Ли в скором времени предстоял письменный тест на общую эрудицию.

Ли получил очень высокие баллы за тесты на сообразительность, реакцию и логику, но знания... Ему могло банально не хватить классического образования, и это было бы чертовски несправедливо. Гарри еще в самом начале тренинга посоветовал ему налегать на книги, но тренинг длился всего несколько месяцев, не так много можно успеть выучить за это время.

Хотелось ему помочь. Блядь. Не просто подбодрить или дать совет, а по-настоящему помочь.

Средствами для любого сорта мухлежа Гарри располагал в достаточном количестве и, положа руку на сердце, не постыдился бы их использовать. По правилам открытая помощь кандидатам была запрещена, и это была та часть Устава, которую Гарри до сих пор уважал, однако он со всей ясностью осознавал, что все прочие, устаревшие, правила никогда не будут изменены, если Ли не пройдет в Кингсмен. Разве такой мощный прорыв в будущее не стоил однократного обмана?

Артур сам когда-то напутствовал его использовать все доступные средства для достижения цели. Разумеется, тогда Гарри сам был кандидатом, и от его успехов зависела личная честь Артура, но он всегда мог сделать вид, что неправильно его понял. В конце концов, их взгляды на большинство аспектов жизни расходились кардинально, ничего удивительного, что он воспринял полученную информацию по-своему.

 

За день до теста Гарри намеренно привел афганских наемников, с которых предварительно собрал всю возможную информацию, почти к самому самолету. Уничтожил всех, кроме одного – и позволил как следует себя отделать, прежде чем свернуть ему шею.

Вернувшись на базу, он с чистой совестью отправился в лазарет. Серьезных ранений он не получил, костюм выдержал большинство выстрелов и выпадов, зато над левой бровью остался весьма некрасивый порез, и Моргана предсказуемо велела ему остаться на ночь.

В лазарете тоже были камеры, разумеется, но у Морганы была договоренность с Мерлином: он должен был всегда просматривать их лично. Начало этой договоренности положила какая-то нелепая история, случившаяся в первый год службы Мерлина, но Гарри не знал подробностей: он тогда был на миссии, и по возвращении никто так толком и не смог ему объяснить, почему молодой Мерлин и почти такая же молодая Моргана не поделили территорию. 

Так или иначе, сегодня Мерлин собирался домой на ночь – Гарри проверил. В лазарете в принципе крайне редко происходило что-то интересное, к тому же у Мерлина не было ни единой причины подозревать их с Ли в мухлеже – а значит, не было причин просматривать камеры вне очередности.

Гарри дал Ли час. Пришел он через сорок минут – в сопровождении верного сеттера, конечно.

– Мерлин сказал мне, что ты был ранен, – Ли обеспокоенно оглядел Гарри с ног до головы, мгновенно отмечая бинт на запястье и швы над бровью.

Гарри вздохнул тяжело и кивнул ему на стул возле койки.

– Увы, агент Кингсмен не всегда выходит сухим из воды. Или из песка.

Ли усмехнулся криво.

– Я помню. Майор Фицджеральд стрелял вблизи... Кажется, в правое плечо? Ты неровно вел катер, наши парни почти догнали тебя.

Гарри поднял брови выразительно: 

– Вы и ваш командующий офицер тогда загнали меня в крайне стесненные обстоятельства, молодой человек.

– Мы старались.

Отчетливо вспомнилось приятное широкое лицо, тяжелый, суровый взгляд из-под густых бровей, и тут же словно прямо в ушах раздался хруст стекла.

Гарри зажмурился на секунду, сосредотачиваясь, а потом посмотрел на часы. Мерлин, даже с учетом вечных задержек, должен был уже покинуть пост. Пора было решаться.

– Ли, мне нужно поговорить с тобой о завтрашнем тесте. 

Ли сжал челюсть и выпятил подбородок.

– Да, я помню о нем. Отвлекся от книг буквально на пятнадцать минут, чтобы проведать тебя, сейчас вернусь к занятиям...

– Ли, подожди, – Гарри снял очки и отложил их на тумбочку. В этом не было особой необходимости, не так давно он установил на них новый уровень защиты, и без его желания запись никто бы не просмотрел, но все же. – У меня есть для тебя один подарок. Что-то вроде счастливого талисмана.

Он залез в тумбочку, куда предварительно сложили его личные вещи, вытащил черный узкий футляр и протянул его нахмурившемуся Ли.

– Что это? 

– Это – ручка. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты воспользовался ею на завтрашнем тесте. Надеюсь, она принесет тебе удачу, – Гарри очень пристально посмотрел Ли в глаза.

Тот побледнел и сжал челюсть еще крепче, казалось, вот-вот будет слышен скрип зубов. Гарри без труда следил за ходом его мыслей: «Это обман, это нечестно, это мерзко. Но мне объективно не хватает подготовки, а половина тренинга уже позади, и что будет, если я провалюсь? Что будет, если вернусь домой без формы и без денег?»

Гарри не собирался сообщать, что в случае провала теста поможет Ли вернуться на прежнее место в армии. На данном этапе это был бы огромный шаг назад для них обоих. Ли был способен на большее, заслуживал большего, черт подери, а Гарри… Гарри считал, что и сам тоже заслуживает большего.

Ли колебался очень долго. Сжимал футляр в пальцах, кусал губы нервно, но взгляда не отводил – будто мог прочитать мысли Гарри. Или же считал, что если отвернется – проиграет с треском внутреннюю борьбу.

Наконец он тихо, тяжело, но четко произнес:

– Спасибо, Гарри.

И убрал ручку в карман комбинезона.

Гарри ответил лишь легким кивком, а потом с совершенно спокойным видом вернул очки на нос. 

– Как справляется Ринго? – Гарри кивнул на сеттера, который за все время разговора даже не шевельнулся. 

– Вполне неплохо, – Ли с нежной улыбкой посмотрел на пса. – Ринго, голос!

Пес звонко и четко гавкнул несколько раз.

– Отличная выучка. 

Ли гордо кивнул, и Гарри подумал, что ему будет чертовски, чертовски тяжело сделать выстрел. Дай Бог, он догадается о холостых, дай Бог.

– Мы пойдем, Гарри, – Ли вздохнул и намотал кожаный поводок крепче на ладонь. – Еще действительно много дел сегодня. Спасибо тебе... За все.

Гарри откинулся на подушку. Его все еще терзали сомнения, хотя он и успокоил совесть почти полностью. В конце концов, настоящий шпион действительно должен уметь пользоваться любыми способами для достижения цели. Гораздо больше он беспокоился за совесть Ли.

На каминной полке в столовой Гейла стояли семейные фотографии в строгих деревянных рамках. Пока Гейл заваривал чай, Гарри изучал их, кутаясь в приятно пахнущий прачечной халат, не из самой комфортной ткани, зато почти по размеру – лишь немного широкий в плечах (Гарри никогда не спускался к чаю в одном халате. Чертовски острые ощущения).

Гейл не только пошел по стопам отца – он был практически его копией внешне. На фото тот был в форме и орденах, а миссис Фицджеральд рядом с ним смотрелась очень гармонично в отлично скроенном, но откровенно старомодном для девяносто второго года, когда был сделан снимок, платье. Гарри знал дни их рождения, год свадьбы, текущий адрес; следовало бы сделать вид, что он не знает ничего, и расспросить Гейла, но не хотелось откровенно лгать. Оставалось надеяться, что он воспримет подобное любопытство как своеобразный, пусть и чрезвычайно невежливый, комплимент. 

Следом за фото родителей располагалось более недавнее фото младшей сестры Гейла с супругом. О них Гарри знал гораздо меньше, и лицо мужчины напоминало кого-то, но он никак не мог понять, кого именно.

– Чай, – объявил Гейл, возвращаясь из кухни с подносом, тем же тоном, что отдавал команду «Вольно».

Гарри решил, что ему скорее нравится эта неизменно милитаристская, сдержанная манера, чем нет. В постели он все еще предпочел бы слышать больше, но то, чего Гейл не произносил вслух, он показывал лицом. Можно было считать это дополнительным упражнением на внимательность. 

– Спасибо, – Гарри опустился на стул и взял чашку. Пахло непривычно, но приятно.

– Рецепт моей мамы, – Гейл заметил, что он принюхался. – Очень хорошо восстанавливает силы.

Гарри усмехнулся и сделал глоток. Ну, да, восстановление сил им требовалось, сложно было поспорить. А чай был вкусный, слегка горьковатый, но не терпкий. Черт, если Гейл еще и готовил, то он был просто мужчиной мечты. И после повышения его рабочий распорядок стал гораздо стабильнее, чем у Гарри… 

Господи, какая же нелепица лезла в голову. Гарри сам был вполне в состоянии приготовить себе чай и еду, блядь. Столько лет прекрасно справлялся.

– Чудесный рецепт, мои комплименты твоей матери. Буду благодарен, если поделишься.

Гейл улыбнулся, кивнул – и тут же встал за блокнотом и ручкой, выписал по памяти, подвинул листок по столу:

– Не забудь забрать.

Всякая нелепица продолжала лезть в голову с завидным упрямством.

Пару минут они молча пили, но Гарри чувствовал на себе взгляд Гейла – уже не жадный, как несколько часов назад, скорее, любопытный. Язык чесался подтолкнуть его, разрешить спрашивать о Кингсмен: «Если что-то засекречено, я так и скажу». Но слишком сильно хотелось, чтобы он спросил сам.

Когда Гейл наконец решился, он спросил немного не о том, чего Гарри ожидал.

– Ты часто заводишь знакомства во время миссий?

Гарри замялся не насколько секунд. Вопрос был очень логичный, однако Гарри заранее не продумывал возможный ответ на него. 

– Время от времени, – в конце концов он решил, что лучше сказать правду. – Обычно моя настоящая профессия остается тайной, и дальше одной встречи это не заходит. 

Гейл слегка вскинул брови. У него явно появилось много новых вопросов, но главное он должен был уловить – он стал исключением из всех правил.

– Ты правда собирался стереть мне память?

Гарри улыбнулся. Это прозвучало немного наивно из его уст, как-то по-мальчишески словно.

– Правда. Но ты верно догадался насчет выстрела из штурмовой винтовки: вы с Ли превратили бы в решето и костюм, и меня.

– И твоей последней мыслью перед смертью было бы: «Господи, мой бедный костюм»? – Гейл по-прежнему не улыбался – ни губами, ни голосом, ни взглядом, но Гарри каким-то образом все равно понял, что это шутка.

– Именно. Костюм – моя броня и визитная карточка ателье, и я ношу его с не меньшей гордостью, чем ты – военную форму, – он веско приподнял брови, чтобы Гейл понял: костюмы – это чрезвычайно серьезная тема. А потом добавил гораздо мягче, поняв вдруг, что так и не озвучил это: – Спасибо, что в первый раз стрелял из пистолета и не на поражение. Я ценю твое благородство.

На это Гейл лишь кивнул. А у Гарри вдруг будто щелкнуло в голове. Запустилась ассоциативная цепочка: была одна цель у него на пути к Эндрю Смиту, в которую пришлось стрелять дважды, и тогда ему тоже поцарапали костюм, и лицо мужа сестры Гейла… Блядь. Он понял, кого упустил, подчищая контакты чертового предателя.

Гарри решительно поднялся на ноги, подхватывая записку с рецептом. Поймал вопросительный взгляд Гейла.

– Прости, но мне нужно срочно отлучиться по работе, – он постарался вложить в свои слова максимум сожаления. На самом деле чрезвычайно не хотелось уходить сейчас, кажется, чай миссис Фицджеральд реально действовал так, как было предписано, и он не отказался бы вернуться в постель и проверить, как долго продлится эффект.

Гейл нахмурился, окинув его взглядом с ног до головы, а потом еще и оглядев столовую.

– Срочный вызов? Но как..?

Гарри моргнул.

– Сигналы поступают непосредственно в мой мозг, – он выдержал короткую паузу, любуясь переходом от скепсиса к сомнению на лице Гейла: а вдруг такое правда возможно? А потом продолжил, улыбаясь: – В виде неожиданных озарений. Я вспомнил кое-что, что должен был сделать раньше. Это важно для успеха миссии. Прости, что не могу рассказать больше.

Гейл кивнул и тоже встал – вновь серьезный, строгий, до чертиков военный даже в халате вместо униформы. 

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох.

– Мне придется уехать из страны. Не могу сказать, как надолго. Но я периодически буду на связи. Могу я позвонить тебе?

Гейл молча заглянул ему в глаза. Он понял, черт, Гарри был уверен, что он понял подтекст: «Дождись меня».

– Я буду ждать звонка.

Утро получилось совершенно сумасшедшим. Такси к дому Гейла подъехало как раз за то время, пока он одевался, так что на прощальный поцелуй получилось выделить не больше минуты. Затем пришлось заехать домой, а потом рвануть в ателье, для отчета перед Артуром, пока самолет Кингсмен готовили к вылету.

Признаться откровенно, Гарри терпеть не мог возиться с террористами. Он понимал само явление, но личностей, выбравших такой путь – нет, да и не хотел понимать. А он замечал за годы службы, что чем лучше понимает злодеев, тем легче находит способы их переиграть. Террористы же брали массой, любой идеологический лидер, даже самый выдающийся, мало чем отличался от предшественников. Скучно. Гарри предпочел бы не выискивать их, а просто получить наводку на базы и взорвать все к чертям.

Возможно, если бы Артур не забрал его из парашютного десанта в двадцать лет, он в принципе размышлял бы меньше о причинах и следствиях и спокойно исполнял свой долг, как все солдаты. Однако он не мог сказать, что завидует коммандос Гейла, которые как раз просто получали наводки на свои цели. Ирония: он вырос гораздо менее дисциплинированным, чем солдаты, благодаря Артуру – и именно отсутствие дисциплины заставило его в конечном итоге в Артуре разочароваться.

Гарри пока не рассказал ему о Гейле. Решил, подумав как следует, что это его не касается. Оказывается, он так привык докладывать бывшему наставнику обо всем, что происходит в его жизни, что сначала автоматически включил и личную жизнь в намеченный отчет – а ведь он вовсе не обязан был это делать. Устав запрещал отношения, но не предписывал говорить о них. 

От этой мысли словно стало свободнее дышать.

 

Уже к вечеру Гарри продолжил свое расследование в Египте. Встретиться с информатором сразу не удалось, поэтому он сосредоточился на папках с данными, которые получил от Мерлина по своему запросу в последний момент. 

Большинство личных дел были отмечены короткой надписью «Уничтожен», но некоторые все еще числились пропавшими без вести. И именно среди них был египетский наемник, о котором Гарри вспомнил, глядя на фотографию в доме Гейла. Внешнее сходство было не очень сильное, форма бровей и подбородка, разве что, но этого хватило, чтобы он начал думать в нужную сторону. 

Помимо прочего, это заставило Гарри еще раз порыться в информации о Гейле и его родне. Так, на всякий случай. 

Фицджеральды были по-прежнему кристально чисты: консервативная военная семья, стабильный средний класс – Гарри сначала служил, а потом часто сотрудничал с мужчинами, выросшими в таких условиях. Казалось, он уже знал Гейла очень хорошо, несмотря на совсем недавнее знакомство. Оставалось лишь дополнить картину маленькими личными деталями.

Хотелось говорить с ним. Касаться его. Изучать. Хотелось взять его с собой на миссию и размяться вместе, проверить, как сочетаются их боевые стили. Было бы гораздо веселее сейчас идти по следу вдвоем, черт.

Смешно. Гарри до этого момента не задумывался о том, каково было бы встречаться с коллегой. Он бывал в поле практически со всеми рыцарями стола, но никогда не рассматривал их как сексуальные объекты, даже не угадывал развлечения ради их ориентации. Причем самое странное, что во время тренинга он относился к своим конкурентам точно так же, как к сослуживцам и одноклассникам – то есть, оценивал их привлекательность и склонности почти бессознательно, это происходило само собой, а стоило занять место за столом – как будто восприятие окружающих переключилось в другой режим. 

Может, потому, что все активные агенты того времени были намного старше? С другой стороны, конкретно это Гарри никогда не мешало. С Гейлом у них была разница всего в год, но до него бывали любовники разного возраста, и сильно старшие, и совсем молодые. Время от времени.

Скорее всего, повлиял Устав. Секс на стороне – это секс на стороне, но два агента, которые не должны вступать в отношения ни с кем, вступающие в отношения друг с другом... Настоящий провал организации.

Именно так заявил бы Артур. И был бы, как обычно, неправ: по сути, подобные отношения как раз были наименее рискованны для организации. Все агенты обладали одинаковым уровнем доступа, а решение делиться или не делиться информацией по текущей миссии с коллегами зависело исключительно от того, могут ли они чем-то помочь, чтобы ускорить ее успешное завершение. Что до личного риска потери партнера… Гарри не сказал бы, что смертность в Кингсмен выше, чем в армии. Даже с поправкой на отсутствие пушечного мяса.

Вот Ли Анвину придется лгать семье, ничего не поделать. Его жена выбрала быть с человеком военным – значит, спокойно отнесется и к долгим отлучкам на новой работе. Другое дело, что сейчас она в курсе риска; жизни портного, как правило, никакая опасность не угрожает…

Гарри качнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли: одна из установленных им камер зафиксировала движение.

 

В Египте пришлось остаться на целую неделю – лишь чтобы узнать, что цель покинула страну буквально за несколько дней до прилета Гарри. Он позвонил Гейлу, как только убедился в этом, и в красках пожаловался, что террористы, кажется, стали несколько умнее с тех пор, как он поступил на службу.

– Они тоже научились стирать память?

Судя по голосу, Гейл не улыбался. Гарри был определенно в восторге от его манеры шутить.

– Нет, к счастью, но ты почти прав. Моя цель использует некоторые технологии, похожие на те, что используем мы. Увы, какие именно – не могу тебе сказать, но в целом в этом нет ничего удивительного: у злодеев и шпионов схожие потребности, а значит, высока вероятность, что они будут удовлетворять их схожими способами. 

– …злодеев?

Вот теперь Гейл улыбнулся, совершенно точно. Гарри закатил глаза: на его месте он прицепился бы к другим словам.

– Да. Злодеев. Ты не согласен с такой характеристикой преступников и убийц?

Гейл выдержал паузу в пару секунд.

– Не то чтобы не согласен. Я просто подумал, что ты очарователен.

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет, как мальчишка. Точнее, не как мальчишка, а как черт знает кто, потому что в подростковом возрасте он к любым комплиментам, не касавшимся его ума, относился скептически. Хорошо, что Гейл его не видел в этот момент. Такая реакция слишком откровенно показала бы...

А что она показала бы? Гарри нравилось общаться с ним. Очень нравилось с ним трахаться. У них было много общего, а еще он знал, кто Гарри такой. Скрывать свой интерес было глупо. 

– Спасибо, – тихо ответил он.

Гейл снова помолчал, а потом сказал:

– Тебе пора на самолет.

– Блядь, ты прав, – Гарри покосился на часы. – Я позвоню тебе завтра?

– Я буду ждать. Если что, я встаю рано.

– Я заметил.

Еще пауза.

Гарри зажмурился. Как было бы здорово сейчас полететь домой, а не в блядский Париж. Хотя… Было бы еще лучше, если бы Гейл мог каким-то образом пересечься с ним в Париже. Уж один-два вечера он смог бы освободить.

– Хорошей дороги, Гарри. И удачи на миссии.

Гарри показалось, что последнее напутствие прозвучало как «Возвращайся поскорее».

 

Естественно, скоро вернуться не получилось. Чем глубже Гарри копал, тем более необъятным казалось это дело. Зацепки появлялись на горизонте, но исчезали в последний момент, словно дразнясь.

Париж, Лиссабон, снова Париж... Гарри метался между городами, время от времени умудряясь изловить какую-нибудь мелкую сошку и вытрясти из нее крохи информации, и лишь пару раз между перелетами заглянул в Лондон.

Поскольку приземлялся он на базе, у него была возможность сразу же пообщаться с Ли. Мерлин провожал его в ангар, и они вместе прогуливались с Ринго или обедали, прежде чем Гарри уезжал в магазин – и к Гейлу, но об этом Ли не обязательно было знать.

Гарри почти перестал волноваться за него. Единственное, что оставалось под вопросом – тест на общую эрудицию. В принципе, юноша был весьма неглуп, в школе учился хорошо, и на базе каждую свободную минуту проводил за книгами, но проблема была не только в недостатке знаний лично у Ли, а в том, что у него были сильные конкуренты.

В наборе Гарри всех ребят позвали на тренинг из военных заведений, и их уровень образования был практически одинаковым: по результатам теста предпоследний кандидат обгонял последнего всего на балл. Ли же соревновался за место Ланселота с юношами, среди которых половина успела закончить Оксбридж. Забавно, как с течением времени интеллект стал все активнее вытеснять физическую подготовку как основной показатель пригодности к службе. 

За неделю до теста Гарри выпала возможность вернуться в Лондон больше, чем на сутки – обработать полученную информацию, встретиться с представителем египетской спецслужбы, отчитаться Артуру о прогрессе и исполнить намеченный при прошлом визите домой план: проснуться раньше Гейла и проверить, как любовник реагирует на утренний минет в реальности, а не в кино.

Ли волновался, но старался не подавать вида. Получалось у него плохо. Гарри ужасно хотелось подбодрить его, но в голову не приходило никаких достаточно веских слов. Они обсудили прошедшие испытания, он похвалил Ли за успехи и заверил, что и с тестом у него все обязательно получится. Что еще он мог сказать?

После встречи с Ли у них с Гейлом был назначен ужин в одном из любимых ресторанов Гарри. Гейл приехал сразу из штаба, а потому был при полном параде; Гарри чертовски проголодался после перелета, и лишь это помогло ему удержать себя в руках. А ведь никогда не замечал за собой какого-то особенного фетиша на форму, черт.

Гейл все равно удивил его строгим взглядом и тихим, но четким комментарием:

– Гарри, мы не дома.

Гарри нахмурился и хотел спросить, что он имеет в виду, но тут официант принес меню, и через десять минут они уже болтали расслабленно обо всем подряд. В частности, Гарри поделился своими опасениями касательно успехов их общего протеже.

– Тест сложный, – пояснил он просто. – Я знаю, что Ли был одним из лучших у тебя, но этот тест призван не выявить самых лучших в группе, а отсеять тех, кто не дотягивает до уровня большинства.

Гейл помолчал задумчиво.

– Я верю в Ли, – наконец сказал он.

– Вера ему не поможет, – возразил Гарри горячо, неожиданно для самого себя. – А вот я – могу.

– В каком смысле? – Гейл нахмурился непонимающе. 

– Есть одно устройство, – черт, это была совершенно секретная информация, он не имел права рассказывать о ней... Но ему слишком хотелось. – Ручка, которая передатчиком подсоединена к идентичному устройству. Если начать писать одной из них, а вторую отдать другому человеку…

– Ясно. Засекреченные экспериментальные технологии, – Гейл сжал крепко челюсть. А потом тихо и строго добавил: – Гарри, нет. Это обман.

– Я знаю, что это обман, – Гарри раздраженно отставил почти пустой бокал с вином. – Не думай, что я так легко и просто нарушаю _любые_ правила организации.

Гейл абсолютно не изменился в лице.

– Я не думаю, что ты нарушаешь правила легко. Я думаю, что ты, в силу некоторых твоих... особенностей, часто руководствуешься принципом «цель оправдывает средства». Зависит от цели и от средств, конечно, но в целом. Я замечал, что ты поступаешь так.

Гарри моргнул.

– Каких личных особенностей?.. Я абсолютно не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Гейл вновь сжал челюсть. Бросил быстрый взгляд на ближайший соседний столик, и лишь потом ответил:

– О твоих предпочтениях.

Гарри несколько секунд просто смотрел на него, шокированный до глубины души.

– Каким образом мои предпочтения в сексе... Погоди. Я думал, тебя все устраивает.

Гейл зажмурился на секунду, резко вдохнул, очевидно раздраженный – и Гарри наконец нащупал разгадку этой шарады.

«Я не знаю никаких пабов».

«Ты всегда такой прямолинейный?»

«Гарри, мы не дома».

Каким образом Гарри это упустил?

– Ты говоришь не о том, что конкретно я предпочитаю в постели, а о моей ориентации в принципе, – медленно, подчеркнуто спокойно произнес он. – Верно?

Гейл перехватил его взгляд. Кивнул. Он совершенно не выглядел смущенным тем, что Гарри его заявление выбило из колеи: блядь, он считал себя правым!

– Я считаю, что это влияет на всю твою жизнь, – сказал он прямо. – Ты привык нарушать некоторые правила по умолчанию. Благодаря Кингсмен ты можешь позволить себе вести себя свободно, пользуешься привилегиями, недоступными большинству. Если человек тебе нравится, ты помогаешь ему получить те же привилегии или хотя бы просто позволяешь ему почувствовать себя ненадолго таким же свободным, как ты – вместо того, чтобы попробовать по-настоящему войти в его положение.

С каждым словом сердце Гарри колотилось все быстрее. Он был в ярости – и при этом чувствовал отвратительную, беспомощную обиду; он хотел встать и молча уйти, но почему-то не мог заставить себя пошевелить даже пальцем.

А что, если Гейл прав?.. Нет. Блядь. Нет. Гарри не привык нарушать правила по умолчанию, тем более – из-за ориентации! Каким образом это вообще связано?! Да, он сильно расслабился, узнав, что Кингсмен в этом аспекте кардинально отличаются от прочих шпионских организаций, но пользоваться своим положением?.. Звучало так, будто он соблазнял мужчин против их воли!

Гейл говорил не только о Ли, но и о себе. Это Гарри уяснил, несмотря на яростный шум в ушах и непроходящее острое желание оглушить кого-нибудь ручкой зонта.

Он многословно делился с Гейлом своими соображениями о том, почему Ли – идеальный представитель будущего поколения шпионов. Говорил прямым текстом, что и Кингсмен, и многим другим современным организациям нужно избавляться от элитизма и устаревших правил путем вливания свежей крови. И теперь вот оказывается, что Гарри на самом деле всего лишь «помогает получить такие же привилегии человеку, который ему нравится»?!

О том, что Гейл имел в виду относительно себя, Гарри пока не мог толком думать.

– Ты ошибаешься, – холодно сказал он.

Гейл спокойно смотрел на него.

– Докажи, что я ошибаюсь. Дай Ли возможность проявить себя без всяких высокотехнологичных игрушек. Возможно, он тебя удивит.

Честно говоря, от этих слов, от того, каким образом Гейл донес свою мысль, желание помочь Ли стало еще сильнее. Вот прямо сейчас вернуться на базу и вручить ему ручку.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох. А потом еще один. Нужно было отключить эмоции и включить голову. 

Дело было не в Ли, дело было в Гейле.

– Ты считаешь, что с нашей ориентацией что-то не так? – он подчеркнуто использовал слово «наша». Что бы себе там ни думал Гейл, они были в одной лодке.

Гейл слегка сощурился.

– Этого я не говорил. Гарри, если ты хочешь развить эту тему, нам стоит поехать ко мне.

Гарри практически задохнулся возмущением. Пришлось сделать еще пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы не повышать голос:

– Почему бы не здесь? Нас никто не подслушивает.

– Ты проверил? – Гейл улыбнулся уголком рта. Он чертовски редко улыбался в принципе, и злило, насколько он красив с любой улыбкой, даже ироничной.

– Это мой любимый ресторан. Разумеется, я слежу за тем, чтобы здесь было безопасно… Какого черта я оправдываюсь перед тобой?.. – Гарри все-таки слегка повысил голос, искренне удивленный этим осознанием. – У тебя проблемы с моей работой, моим положением в обществе, моим «свободным» поведением, моей ориентацией. Почему ты все еще здесь? Почему продолжаешь давать мне понять, что я тебе интересен? Если я ошибся в твоем отношении ко мне – пожалуйста, поправь меня, и мы разойдемся с миром.

Гейл помрачнел буквально на глазах. Гарри допил вино в один глоток и налил себе еще. Он даже жалел, что попросил официанта подходить к их столику лишь для того, чтобы принести новые блюда: если Гейла так волнует, что их могут услышать, пусть у него для этого хотя бы будет причина!

– Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе это здесь? – наконец Гейл пришпилил его тяжелым взглядом.

– «Это»? – Гарри скептически приподнял брови, хотя сердце предательски заколотилось чаще.

Гейл зажмурился. Вздохнул. Сел прямее, а потом немного наклонился над столом и произнес четко, строго, будто не признавался в своих чувствах, а раздавал приказы зеленым солдатам:

– Ты мне нравишься, Гарри.

Это было... Странно.

Подобные слова в свой адрес Гарри слышал лишь в подростковом возрасте, и тогда это не вызвало особых эмоций, потому что ему самому в тот момент по-настоящему нравились лишь бабочки. А сейчас он испытал эмоции. Настоящие и совершенно перепутанные. Услышать такие слова было совсем не одно и то же, что догадываться о них. Совсем. 

Сердце забилось где-то в горле.

– Гейл, – Гарри сделал глубокий вдох. 

Что он хотел сказать? Он все еще злился, был раздражен всей этой ситуацией, но черт побери. Гейл ему тоже нравился.

– Я готов объяснить тебе свою позицию, если ты готов слушать. Но дома, – ровно продолжил тот, не дожидаясь развернутого ответа.

Гарри не понимал, что тут объяснять, если Гейл очевидно стеснялся собственных предпочтений, но в ушах зазвенело строгое: «…Вместо того, чтобы попробовать по-настоящему войти в его положение». 

Может быть, в этой части монолога Гейла и было некоторое зерно истины. Гарри категорично считал, что каждый уважающий себя джентльмен должен учиться отстаивать свое мнение, принципы, взгляды, вкусы, чтобы добиться уважения окружающих. Из этого следовало, что если джентльмен не желает учиться – значит, не уважает себя, и об уважении окружающих не может быть и речи. Но ведь бывали разные обстоятельства…

Блядь. Разумеется, Гарри не призывал военнослужащих выходить на гей-марши. Это мнение касалось в первую очередь личного, а не публичного. Гейл же продемонстрировал неуважение к самому себе именно на личном уровне. «Я гей, но не могу вести себя свободнее, потому что меня уволят с позором» и «Я гей, но не могу говорить об этом с собственным бойфрендом в ресторане, потому что боюсь, что нас услышит пожилая семейная пара за соседним столиком» – разница налицо, не так ли?

– Я готов слушать, – сухо сказал Гарри. 

Успокоиться полностью все равно не вышло, но он обязан был дать Гейлу шанс. При мысли о том, что они сейчас прохладно распрощаются, разойдутся в разные стороны и больше никогда не увидят друг друга, горло перехватило едва ли не паникой. Гарри слишком хорошо понимал, что второго такого он попросту не встретит. Не допустит снова подобной ошибки.

Гейл кивнул. Добавил после паузы:

– Мы уже заказали. Тебе стоит поесть, ты сказал, что не ел в самолете.

– Господи Боже, ты серьезно? – воскликнул Гарри несдержанно.

Да, Гейл говорил совершенно серьезно. Когда официант принес первые блюда, он, не спрашивая мнения Гарри, попросил принести счет сразу: «К сожалению, мы торопимся. Придется обойтись без десерта».

Гарри жертвовал очень, очень многим, давая ему второй шанс.

 

Приехав к Гейлу, они не сразу перешли к «серьезной беседе». Гарри нервничал: лицо с фотографии на каминной полке неустанно напоминало о том, что его миссия не завершена, а он прохлаждается здесь с непонятно какой целью. 

Гейл, все еще в форме, мерно заваривал чай; он не употреблял алкоголь крепче пива вне служебных мероприятий и личных встреч с вышестоящими офицерами, и если сначала Гарри это забавляло и даже восхищало, то теперь казалось еще одной гирей на чаше весов, клонящейся к провалу. 

– Я много пью, – сказал он.

Гейл поставил ароматные чашки на стол.

– Ты алкоголик?

Гарри коротко рассмеялся.

– Думаю, что пока нет.

– Хорошо. В таком случае, не вижу проблемы, – Гейл приподнял брови. Блядство, Гарри теперь отлично понимал значение фразы «Не знаю, хочу тебя поцеловать или ударить».

– А я вижу. Ты говоришь, что я нравлюсь тебе, при этом все мои привычки кардинально отличаются от твоих – более того, они тебя раздражают!

Гарри дал себе волю и повысил голос. Гейл поджал губы на секунду.

– Мы оба не молодые люди, Гарри. До тех пор, пока ты не попытаешься изменить мои устоявшиеся привычки, я не буду пытаться изменить твои. За исключением одной, о которой мы начали говорить в ресторане.

Гарри подобрался внутренне. Он никогда, никогда не испытывал столь смешанных эмоций: он не считал себя «немолодым» в свои неполные тридцать семь, однако слова о неизменных привычках пришлись ему по душе и сутью, и формулировкой; финал же фразы вызвал новый всплеск гнева. 

– Я слушаю тебя.

Гейл кивнул, сделал глоток чая и начал говорить.

Он не поведал Гарри ничего нового. Такие истории публиковали в газетах и интернете, Гарри слышал их от старых школьных знакомых и случайных любовников, с легкостью извлекал из контактов, с которыми приходилось сближаться по службе. Консервативный отец-офицер, подготовка к армии с детства, попытки понять и принять себя, увенчавшиеся каким-то успехом лишь примерно на третьем десятке жизни. 

Единственное, что отличало историю Гейла от прочих – форма изложения. Он не просил жалости, более того, не воспринимал условности и традиции как ограничения. Не считал себя ненормальным, но понимал, почему его могут посчитать таковым окружающие, и уважал их право на это. А необходимость вести себя сдержанно и тихо скорее импонировала ему: он в принципе не любил откровенные проявления привязанности и твердо считал, что личное должно оставаться личным. Закрытым.

– Я не понимаю, как ты узнал, что я не откажусь сходить с мужчиной в паб, – сказал он под конец, гораздо менее строго, чем все, что было до этого. – Сначала я подумал, что это потому, что ты – шпион, хотя никогда не разделял всеобщей паранойи: если у какой-то спецслужбы есть на меня досье, в котором указана моя ориентация, я все равно ничего не могу с этим поделать. Но когда я узнал тебя лучше, я решил, что на моем месте мог быть кто угодно. Ты в любом случае начал бы флиртовать с мужчиной, который показался тебе привлекательным. 

Блядь. Вот в этом он был прав.

– Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, – Гарри постарался принять максимально расслабленную позу и с удивлением обнаружил, что это сделать гораздо сложнее, чем на любой из его шпионских миссий. Почему-то вероятность в любой момент быть убитым не напрягала так сильно, как этот разговор. – Ты действительно показался мне привлекательным. Очень привлекательным. Почему я не мог с тобой пофлиртовать, Гейл? В худшем случае – ты не ответил бы мне, в самом худшем – попытался врезать по роже. С этим я могу справиться, как ты уже успел заметить.

Гейл открыл рот, но Гарри перебил его вскинутой ладонью. Сейчас была его очередь говорить.

– Я – тот, кто я есть. Для меня естественно спать с мужчинами, я не вижу в этом ничего отвратительного, безобразного или хотя бы неприличного. Да, мне повезло с моим местом службы, МИ-5 и МИ-6 отнеслись бы к этому совсем иначе. Но все сложилось так, как сложилось, и я не вижу повода не пользоваться этим. Зачем отказывать себе в том, в чем нет смысла отказывать? Черт побери, Гейл, а как я должен находить мужчин для секса? Как ты делаешь это без флирта?

Гейл вновь красноречиво помрачнел. Гарри хотел услышать ответ, хотя догадывался, каким он будет.

– Наблюдаю. Присматриваюсь пристально. – Гейл сложил руки на груди, чего прежде никогда при Гарри не делал. – Не буду лгать, у меня опыта в отношениях не больше, чем у тебя. Мои сексуальные партнеры чаще всего проявляли инициативу первыми. Но не так, как ты. Никто не вел себя со мной так, как ты, Гарри.

Он как будто сам не понимал, восхищается или ненавидит Гарри за это.

– Это ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что я даю понравившемуся человеку шанс почувствовать себя свободнее? – Гарри почувствовал, что еще может победить в этой схватке.

– Да. – Гейл не отвел взгляда, но ему это явно стоило определенных усилий.

– Значит, тебе понравилось это чувство.

– Нет.

Гарри моргнул.

– Нет?..

Гейл сжал челюсть.

– Я не могу сказать. Я не знаю.

Уже лучше.

– Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя менять устоявшиеся привычки, – несколько мягче, чем планировал, произнес Гарри. – И я сам не большой поклонник открытых проявлений привязанности. Но то, о чем говорил ты – абсурд, Гейл. Ты посчитал слишком откровенным мое неизбежное внимание к тому, как выгодно форма подчеркивает твою фигуру, Господи помилуй! Прошу прощения, но я смогу контролировать подобное, только если ослепну. На оба глаза.

Гейл криво улыбнулся, и на Гарри вдруг накатило резкое возбуждение. Вместо того, чтобы продолжать разговор, захотелось в самых недвусмысленных выражениях потребовать у Гейла секс. И желательно – чтобы он остался в форме.

– Ты абсолютно неприлично смотрел на меня, – сообщил Гейл.

– Как я уже сказал, у меня были на то веские причины, – Гарри состроил максимально невинное лицо, заставляя Гейла внезапно рассмеяться.

Блядь. Гарри знал этого мужчину чуть больше трех месяцев, а сейчас они еще не разрешили до конца достаточно острый конфликт, и при этом…

– Гарри, я не могу обещать, что это не повторится, – Гейл в секунду преобразился обратно в строгого майора. – Я не привык, что ко мне проявляют столько внимания. И в такой форме. 

«Привыкай, я никуда не денусь и не собираюсь прекращать», – едва не сорвалось с языка.

– Я буду иметь это в виду, – честно сказал Гарри. – Но в моем случае это не привычка, Гейл. Это я. Я – Гарри Харт, агент Кингсмен, открытый гомосексуалист и, смею надеяться, джентльмен. Только одну характеристику из этого списка никто, включая меня самого, никак не может изменить. 

Гейл долго смотрел на него молча. Гарри спокойно смотрел в ответ. Он по-прежнему был сильно возбужден, а теперь – еще и не в сексуальном смысле: он победил. Правда победил. Гейл со временем поймет, что может быть свободнее, несмотря на все внешние ограничения, Гарри позаботится об этом.

– Тебе нужно в душ, – наконец сказал Гейл.

Да, черт. Душ. Действительно.

 

Гарри остался в Лондоне на целую неделю, и за эту неделю он многое успел сделать, несмотря на то, что преступно мало спал. Оказалось, что ежедневный секс чертовски положительно влияет на продуктивность.

На вечер перед тестом на общую эрудицию у Гарри был назначен вылет в Афганистан. Перед тем, как спуститься к самолету, он встретился с Ли, чтобы пожелать ему успеха; ручка, чертово гениальное изобретение Мерлина, осталась лежать дома в ящике стола.

Гейл был прав. Ли должен был заслужить свое место самостоятельно. Это решение далось Гарри легко: он с самого начала не хотел идти на обман. Для них обоих победа Ли имела огромное значение, да, но если бы они нарушили правила только для того, чтобы их изменить, новые правила имели бы меньшую ценность.

В Афганистане Гарри был вынужден почти сразу залечь на дно и на три дня остался без связи. Дел было достаточно много, чтобы не думать постоянно о том, как справился Ли, но когда Гарри все же пробился к Мерлину, это был первый вопрос, который он задал после полного отчета о своих успехах.

– Как тест на эрудицию? 

– Ли все еще среди претендентов, – Мерлин сдержанно кивнул. – Но не могу сказать, что тест прошел сильно удачно.

Блядь, кажется, провал действительно был близок.

– Кто в топе?

– Джеймс.

Конечно же.

Гарри не испытывал к кандидату Артура особенной симпатии, но и неприязни не испытывал тоже. Он был объективно хорош – как Персиваль, прошедший испытания двумя годами раньше: оба молодых человека вызывали уважение и не демонстрировали снобизма, несмотря на происхождение, однако Гарри считал, что пустить организацию по новому пути способен только по-настоящему _другой_ человек. 

– Пожалуйста, передай Ли мои поздравления. Скажи, что я… мы с майором Фицджеральдом верили в него, и он оправдал наши ожидания. 

Мерлин даже бровью не повел.

– Хорошо, Галахад, я передам. Пересылаю тебе новые координаты.

Ручка сработала.

Не то чтобы Гарри сомневался, но Мерлин вручил ему два идентичных футляра во время прошлой миссии со словами: «Это лишь прототип, Галахад. Поручаю тестирование тебе, поскольку ты больше прочих агентов любишь такие игрушки». Гарри спорить не стал – игрушки он и впрямь любил, но протестировать работу этого конкретного девайса на миссии возможность так и не представилась, а потом он отвлекся на другие дела. 

Ли ошибся в первом же вопросе. Гарри наблюдал за ходом теста через камеры в надежде, что его помощь все же не потребуется. Но когда Ли начал писать откровенную чушь в ответ и на второй вопрос, он понял, что пришло время вмешаться. 

Ли вздрогнул, когда ручка в его пальцах бесшумно завибрировала и начала отклоняться в сторону. В лице, впрочем, он не изменился, и Гарри мысленно ему поаплодировал. 

Тест был пройден на семьдесят два процента. Как раз достаточно, чтобы попасть в пятерку лучших, но не вызвать подозрений. 

Когда Ли постучал вечером в дверь палаты, Гарри был уже одет – осталось лишь завязать галстук. Он не собирался оставаться в лазарете еще на одну ночь, большое спасибо: его ждало расследование по зацепкам, полученным в Афганистане.

– Поздравляю с отличным результатом, – сказал он. Даже для собственных ушей это звучало отвратительно, но что он еще мог сказать?

– Спасибо.

Ли, не глядя ему в глаза, полез в карман комбинезона. Гарри хотел было остановить его, сказать: «Это подарок, я же говорил» – но это только подчеркнуло бы неловкость ситуации. Ли наверняка не хотел оставлять себе напоминание о низком обмане.

Гарри забрал ручку и отпустил его, автоматически погладив Ринго и пожелав спокойной ночи. 

Высок был шанс, что Ли так и не оправится от этого поступка полностью. Теперь лишь от Гарри зависело, чем он заплатит – уважением и доверительным отношением к наставнику или собственной самооценкой.

Галстук удалось завязать удовлетворительно лишь со второго раза. Блядство. Проявлений совестливости от протеже Гарри ожидал, но от себя… Он знал, на что идет. Он слишком многое поставил на эту партию, и жалеть о содеянном было поздно.

 

Следующие несколько недель Гарри провел в Лондоне. Это пришлось как нельзя кстати, он мог позволить себе видеться с Ли достаточно регулярно, не отнимая много времени от расследования. 

Первые встречи прошли довольно неловко, Ли был напряжен и очень осторожен, не рассказывал с прошлым вдохновением о своих достижениях и тем более о семье, ограничивался краткими отмашками, что «все в порядке».

На самом деле, его успехи впечатляли. Видимо, ситуация с тестом напугала его, заставила задуматься, насколько честно он занимает место в отборе, поэтому за задания он брался с усиленным рвением. Сам Гарри, естественно, не поднимал эту тему: обходить острые углы было несложно, гораздо сложнее было удержаться от дальнейших, совершенно невинных подсказок. 

Постепенно, после нескольких встреч, когда Ли понял, что никто не собирается его выгонять, а Гарри больше не сомневается в его силах, он начал слегка расслабляться. Снова заговорил о жене и сыне, делился воспоминаниями об удачных операциях на службе. Однажды даже признался, что скучает по приятелям из отряда, но тут же добавил, что с Джеймсом не соскучишься.

Теперь, когда слабое место Ли было прикрыто, Гарри смягчил свое отношение к кандидату Артура и искренне надеялся, что их дружба действительно переживет тренинг. Ли нуждался в друзьях своего возраста, способных показать ему новый мир и ввести в новое общество не с помощью лекций, а более органично. Джеймс справился бы с этой задачей лучше всех.

Он поделился этой мыслью с Артуром, за что был вознагражден скептической улыбкой и неубедительной лекцией о разнице менталитетов их кандидатов. Подобные беседы служили самым лучшим лекарством от совести, какое Гарри только мог найти. Артур как будто не видел, что время его бессовестного снобизма подходит к концу, и цеплялся за последнюю возможность проявить его: несмотря на все свои недостатки, он все же был достаточно джентльменом, чтобы не оскорблять Ли напрямую во время общих собраний стола. 

Все шло вполне неплохо. А потом умерла принцесса Диана.

 

Гарри был дома. Завтракал, когда принесли газету. Пришлось прочитать заголовок трижды, прежде чем удалось осознать напечатанное черным по белому. 

Гарри включил радио. Телевизор. Перечитал заметку в газете. После этого плеснул в бокал бренди, поднялся в кабинет и выпил его залпом, глядя на передовицу «Сан» со своей первой миссии.

Джеймс Спенсер обещал познакомить Ли Анвина со сводной сестрой.

Гарри опустился за стол и налил себе еще бренди, затем еще. Третий стакан пошел медленнее, и он не успел допить его, когда на мониторе домашнего компьютера появилось бледное лицо Артура. 

Он выглядел старым.

Это воскресное утро Гарри запомнил как последнее, когда они по-настоящему понимали друг друга. Честер всегда хорошо умел молчать, несмотря на то, что чаще предпочитал говорить: разделенное с ним молчание казалось веским и эмоциональным, глубоким, от самого сердца.

– Я снимаю тебя с текущей миссии, Гарри. Пусть Мерлин и его отдел займутся расследованием удаленно, – устало произнес Честер перед тем, как отключить связь. – Ты сейчас нужнее дома. В понедельник обсудим подробности.

Гарри принял приказ без возражений, не испытал даже сотой доли привычного раздражения от необходимости отложить текущую миссию.

Через час позвонила Кэтрин, еще через полчаса – Лиз. Гарри был искренне счастлив слышать голоса сестер: с обеими он не виделся уже как минимум три года… Черт, да. Заезжал к Лиз, когда она вернулась домой из клиники с только что родившимся Эриком, самым младшим его племянником. Стоило навестить их скоро. Вообще навестить семью.

 

На понедельник был назначен общий сбор. Все агенты, имеющие возможность, прибыли в Лондон. Впервые за годы за столом сидело одновременно больше двух рыцарей – целых шестеро, а на следующий день должны были присоединиться еще двое. 

Артур прочитал грустную, проникновенную речь, в конце которой они подняли бокалы с наполеоновским бренди. Случай из ряда вон, но Гарри полностью поддерживал такое решение.

После поминок Артур и Мерлин раздали новые дела практически всем. Гарри досталось наименее дипломатическое, но раздражающее возможным бездельем: как основной лондонский агент, он должен был немедленно вмешаться при любом намеке на угрозу массовой безопасности в ближайшие недели. Учитывая, что этим уже занималась полиция и спецслужбы, Гарри находил это бессмысленной тратой своего времени и ресурсов агентства, но спустя несколько дней осознал, что Честер намеренно оставил его поближе к штабу – и к себе. 

Сейчас это казалось даже трогательным. У Честера не осталось в живых никакой родни, он был единственным ребенком в семье, а его родители умерли раньше, чем Гарри поступил в Кингсмен. Тем не менее, Гарри чувствовал себя неловко, дважды в день – на ланч и ужин – заезжая в ателье. Когда первый шок от гибели Ди схлынул, осталось лишь некоторое оцепенение, и подчеркнутая мягкость и доброжелательность Честера после всех их споров последних месяцев воспринималась как двуличие.

Больше всего он хотел съездить на базу и увидеться с Ли, но опасался, что может отвлечь его от поддержки друга в неподходящий момент. Джеймса отпускали на похороны, за которыми Гарри наблюдал издалека: участие в процессии далось тяжело абсолютно всем.

Дни протекали медленно и тускло. С безопасностью в Лондоне все было в порядке, насколько это было вообще возможно в такой ситуации, и вскоре Гарри начал отчаянно скучать по полевой работе. Даже собственный день рождения он отметил лишь несколькими бокалами виски, не было настроения на большее: в воздухе, куда бы он ни пошел, словно висела горечь и злость вместо тумана. Бесило бездействие и необходимость исполнять роль заботливого младшего друга, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое. 

Нужно было сбросить напряжение, причем срочно.

 

В пабе играла песня Элтона Джона – та самая версия «Candle in the wind», что он исполнил на похоронах Ди. Гарри сделал большой глоток пива и зажмурился, чувствуя, как по рукам и спине бегут мурашки; он смотрел в интернете: скоро у Элтона должен был начаться новый тур по Штатам, нужно было выбрать выходной и купить заранее билет.

Когда песня закончилась, Гарри стал лениво оглядывать паб. Он давно здесь не бывал, но судя, опять же, по информации в интернете, контингент не изменился. 

Глаз невольно цеплялся за симпатичных парней, которых было как минимум несколько. Вряд ли Ди осудила бы его за такое нарушение траура.

Он встретился взглядом с широкоплечим светловолосым парнем лет тридцати. Даже за столиком он сидел ровно – Гарри сразу опознал военную выправку. Дождавшись кивка, он взял еще два пива и подсел к нему.

Парня звали Алекс. Он оказался коренным лондонцем и бывшим лейтенантом Королевской морской пехоты, в отставке с этого лета. 

Морпехи будто сговорились преследовать Гарри, блядь. Изучая Алекса, он невольно вспомнил командующего офицера Ли: тот был совсем другого типажа внешне, но черт, кажется, не зря еще в его времена язвительно шутили, что в морпехи идут не только самые сильные, но и самые красивые парни.

Гарри признался, что в юности успел недолго послужить в парашютном десанте, и некоторое время они обменивались армейскими байками под аккомпанемент более бодрых песен Элтона; Алекс сообщил, что местный бармен – его ярый фанат: включает подборки в каждую свою смену, не только сегодня.

Они по молчаливой договоренности аккуратно обошли тему похорон, и Гарри неожиданно для себя самого расслабился. Сначала он собирался предложить Алексу побыстрее уединиться, но разговор шел легко, как и пиво. У них оказались похожие вкусы в музыке и кино. Гарри отдыхал ровно до тех пор, пока Алекс не предложил съездить на концерт Элтона вместе.

– Я сейчас в свободном плавании, – пошутил он, криво отдавая честь. – Что скажешь?

Гарри подавил тяжелый вздох. Время от времени такое происходило, особенно в тех случаях, когда он не успевал четко обозначить свои намерения, как сейчас. Жаль, если Алекс искал именно длительных знакомств, а в одноразовом сексе заинтересован не был. 

– Мне очень лестно твое предложение, но боюсь, я вынужден отказаться, прости, – Гарри с сожалением покачал головой. – На данный момент карьера у меня в приоритете, и максимум, что я могу себе позволить – раз в месяц или два выбираться в паб, чтобы найти симпатичного и приятного мужчину, с которым смогу провести ночь. Прости, если зря потратил твое время.

– Эй, эй, не гони коней, – Алекс поднял руки. – Я имел в виду, что я не на службе – могу сорваться на концерт в любой выходной, если тебе вдруг скучно будет одному. Просто так. Без всяких обязательств. Ну, разве что ты обязан потанцевать со мной под «Saturday Night», я настаиваю, это классика.

Гарри невольно улыбнулся его простой и дружелюбной манере.

– Спасибо. Я посмотрю, как будет с расписанием. Оставишь мне свой номер?

Алекс отсалютовал бокалом и весело усмехнулся:

– Оставлю утром. 

После этого они допили почти молча и очень быстро.

Алекс привез его в небольшую, но уютную и чистую квартирку. Предложив Гарри чаю, он извинился и занял душ:

– В пабе было жарковато. Я быстро, а потом ты, договорились? 

Пока в душе шумела вода, Гарри начал рассматривать книжные полки и фотографии, расставленные на них. Несколько фото семьи, кадр в обнимку с девушкой (сестра, судя по общим чертам), фотографии со службы.

Алексу чертовски шла форма. Гарри завис на фото в полный рост, где он сжимал крепко штурмовую винтовку, а потом скользнул взглядом на следующий снимок, с толпой сослуживцев. И удивленно моргнул. 

С фотографии на него смотрел капитан Фицджеральд – точнее, уже майор, его ведь повысили вскоре после начала тренинга, Гарри следил за ним некоторое время, отчасти из любопытства, отчасти – чтобы убедиться, что он спокойно воспринял внезапную отставку своего капрала. Только на снимке он был не майором и не капитаном, а старшим лейтенантом.

Он не очень сильно изменился. Такой же суровый, строгий взгляд из-под тяжелых бровей, сильная мужественная челюсть. Разве что лицо ровнее, более гладкая кожа. 

На секунду захотелось уйти. Вода в ванной все еще шумела, Алекс даже не услышал бы. Но черт, это было не того сорта совпадение, которое должно вгонять в профессиональную паранойю. Мало ли солдат служило вместе десять лет назад? Вот если бы снимок был новее, если бы оказалось, что Алекс был в Киншасе – другое дело. 

Гарри на всякий случай обыскал комнату на предмет оружия и камер. Ожидаемо не обнаружив ничего, решил: к черту, если вместо секса я получу нападение – все равно отдохну. 

Из душа Алекс вышел в одном полотенце, обвязанном вокруг бедер. Это подкупало сразу по двум причинам – стало очевидно, что он не прячет на себе никакого оружия (по крайней мере, стандартных видов), и прекрасно демонстрировало отточенную службой фигуру. Гарри всегда нравились фигуры морпехов.

– Белое полотенце на тумбочке чистое, – Алекс довольно улыбнулся, заметив, что им любуются, и кивнул на дверь ванной. – На полке вроде бы есть все нужное, но если потребуется что-то еще – говори.

Гарри улыбнулся ему в ответ. Видимо, это и правда было лишь забавным совпадением.

Он все равно поначалу не мог расслабиться до конца (хотя Алекс в жизни не догадался бы, что он напряжен), но довольно скоро отключил голову: Алекс оказался очень активным, внимательным и изобретательным любовником. Гарри был приятно удивлен – как правило, он не ждал такого старания и разнообразия от тех, с кем знакомился на одну ночь, и привык удивлять случайных партнеров сам.

Он был хорошим. Алекс. Обаятельным, открытым, общительным, веселым, но не чересчур громким. Гарри нравились его шутки, его акцент и то и дело проникающие в речь армейские словечки и ругательства. Хотелось остаться с ним подольше, слетать вместе на концерт, понаблюдать, как он ловко возится со сломанным радиоприемником пожилой соседки («Подработка, пока ищу постоянку – а знаешь, между прочим, неплохо платят, да еще чаем угощают!»).

Гарри ушел утром, пока он беспечно спал, так и не взяв номер. Может, дело было в недостатке сна, но появилось смутное ощущение, что Алекс был похож на кого-то, кого он знал когда-то очень давно – или, быть может, видел в кино. Странное ощущение. 

В следующие несколько недель сложилось подобие рутины: Гарри скучал, ездил на короткие дипломатические миссии по Европе, раздражался за них на Артура, присматривал за Ли и ходил в пабы – все, кроме того, где познакомился с Алексом. Чем ближе был концерт Элтона, тем чаще Гарри вспоминал про него: он становился сентиментальным, черт побери.

Мелькнула дурацкая мысль – позвать с собой Ли. Ближе к концу сентября они возобновили регулярные ланчи на базе, и хотя Гарри не пришло в голову поговорить с ним о музыке, что-то подсказывало, что он должен как минимум уважать Элтона из чистого патриотизма, как Битлз.

Быть может, стоило взять с собой всех оставшихся кандидатов и устроить им внеочередной тест – на хороший музыкальный вкус.

До конца лета Гарри искал террористов, разоружал террористов, убивал террористов, и взрывал базы террористов.

– Меня заебали террористы, – заявил он Гейлу прямо по спутниковой рации. В пустыне была отвратительная связь, даже Мерлин пробивался не всегда, но Гарри правда очень, очень заебали террористы.

– Не ругайся, – спокойно посоветовал Гейл. – Тебе не станет легче, если ты будешь ругаться, как новобранец.

Гарри рассмеялся, выудил из-под бронежилета платок и отер лоб. 

– Интересное сравнение. По-твоему, никто не ругается крепче новобранцев-морпехов?

– Новобранцы из флота.

Гарри рассмеялся громче.

– Хочу домой. Никогда в жизни так сильно не скучал по лондонским дождям и туманам.

– У нас уже неделю безоблачная погода и светит солнце, – голос Гейла по-прежнему был совершенно ровным и серьезным, Гарри это ужасно возбуждало, несмотря на жару и усталость.

– Ты меня понял, – он закатил глаза, а потом добавил с улыбкой, неожиданно для самого себя: – Я соскучился по тебе. 

Говорить такие вещи вслух было все еще чертовски непривычно. 

– Я тоже скучаю, Гарри. Но ты должен выполнить задание.

В кино в такие моменты обычно отвечали что-то добродушно-саркастичное, вроде «Да, мама», но Гейл, во-первых, был абсолютной противоположностью мамы Гарри, а во-вторых – не столько мотивировал, сколько наставлял. Уместнее было бы сказать «Да, сэр», но это было бы уже другое кино.

– Я не пытаюсь откосить от операции, если ты так подумал, – Гарри придал голосу праведного возмущения. 

– Нет, я так не подумал. – Пауза. – Гарри, я нашел в стиральной машине твои носки.

Гарри покраснел до корней волос.

– Прошу прощения. Я захватил с собой смену белья, когда ночевал у тебя в прошлый раз, потому что мой вылет был назначен на утро, но совершенно забыл предупредить…

– Гарри, пустяки, – вот теперь Гейл улыбался. У него все-таки была очень, оч-чень неординарная манера… делать все. – Я подумал, что ты их потерял. Решил сказать.

Гарри снова отер лоб платком, ругаясь про себя и при этом не понимая, какого дьявола так растерялся.

– Спасибо. Мне пора идти. Позвоню, когда вернусь к цивилизации, – он отключил связь, дождавшись короткого «Буду ждать», и выругался вслух. Как новобранец.

 

Когда Гарри вернулся в Лондон, он первым делом позвал Гейла к себе домой. До этого он лишь один раз устраивал ему экскурсию, в том числе – в спальню, но это было в будний день, и Гейл не остался на ночь. Гарри твердо решил это исправить и даже, возможно, познакомить его с мистером Пикулем.

Гейл не отказался. Он встретил Гарри у ателье (чертовски галантно с его стороны), поздравил с промежуточной победой и даже не стал пожимать отстраненно руку, как делал иногда, когда они встречались на людях. Гарри считал, что это прогресс.

Мистеру Пикулю пришлось подождать: почти весь вечер пятницы и львиную долю субботы они провели в постели. Гарри не считал исход поездки «промежуточной победой», наоборот, он получил больше новых вопросов, чем ответов; хотя он и неплохо размялся, секс был лучше.

В воскресенье он проснулся неприлично поздно. Гейла в постели уже не было, но он никогда не ушел бы, не попрощавшись, поэтому Гарри не спеша умылся, оделся к завтраку и спустился вниз, чувствуя себя мальчишкой в рождественское утро.

Да. Блядь. Гейл приготовил завтрак. На чужой кухне: на его кухне. И заварил чудесный чай своей матушки.

Гарри улыбнулся, заглядывая в столовую, но тут же перестал, потому что Гейл сидел за столом и… плакал.

Гейл был не из тех, кто плачет.

– Что произошло? – Гарри положил ладонь ему на плечо, не зная, что еще сделать.

Гейл поднял мокрые, тусклые глаза на Гарри, а потом кивнул на газету, которая лежала свернутой перед ним:

– Первая полоса. Я включал радио, телевизор, проверить. Это правда.

Гарри надел очки и взял газету. Он ожидал прочитать новость едва ли не о взрыве всех штаб-квартир морской пехоты Ее Величества, но то, что он прочитал, было еще хуже.

Леди Ди умерла.

 

Следующие дни прошли словно в тумане. 

Все воскресенье почти до вечера они провели с Гейлом – Гарри пил, Гейл сидел рядом, неуклюже обнимая его одной рукой и утыкаясь лицом в его шею. По видео выходил на связь Артур – Гарри принял вызов, но попросил извинить его через пять минут совместного молчания, потому что не хотел оставлять Гейла надолго одного; потом по домашней линии по очереди дозвонились Кэтрин и Лиз, и Гарри пообещал обеим сестрам навестить их в ближайшее время, проведать племянников.

На понедельник был назначен общий сбор. Все агенты, имеющие возможность, прилетели в Лондон. Впервые за очень долгие годы за столом сидело одновременно больше двух рыцарей – целых шестеро, а на следующий день должны были присоединиться еще двое. Артур прочитал проникновенную речь, в конце которой они подняли бокалы с наполеоновским бренди: случай из ряда вон, но Гарри полностью поддерживал такое решение.

После поминок Артур и Мерлин раздали новые дела практически всем. Гарри сам попросил оставить его в Лондоне, несмотря на то, что его текущая миссия была далека от завершения, а новая грозила обернуться бездельем: он чувствовал, что нужен Гейлу, нужен… своему парню.

Если бы все ощущения сейчас не были притуплены, он был бы до глубины души тронут тем, что Гейл подпустил его так близко. Естественно, он поехал к родителям в тот же вечер, что прогремели новости, но Гарри было откровенно больно наблюдать за тем, как он заставляет себя принять привычный вид сурового солдата. 

На неделе Гарри заехал на базу и встретился с Ли. Тот держался вполне неплохо, но выглядел растерянным и уставшим. Он находился рядом с Джеймсом постоянно, по возможности подбадривая его, и Гарри был восхищен его выдержкой. 

Как же жаль, что в конце концов они с Джеймсом будут последними соперниками за место Ланселота, скорее всего. Они были лучшими по всем результатам, не считая теста на эрудицию; они шли ноздря в ноздрю на последних испытаниях. Потеря Ди скрепила их дружбу прочнее, чем любые тяготы службы.

Джеймса, естественно, отпустили на похороны, но он не участвовал в процессии, слава Богу. А вот Гейл и целый отряд его непосредственных подчиненных пошли наравне с гражданскими. 

Гарри наблюдал за ними, за королевской семьей, за сотнями тысяч скорбящих людей, из удобно расположенной корпоративной квартиры; Мерлин удаленно мониторил процессию, готовясь отдать сигнал в случае любого инцидента.

Это был самый тяжелый день на службе за всю его карьеру. 

 

– Прости, наверное, я ослышался. Тебе не нравится Элтон Джон?..

Гарри пребывал в настоящем шоке. Он попросту не мог поверить, что после похорон в мире остался хоть один англичанин, способный сказать такое всерьез.

– Это была хорошая песня, она тронула сердца многих. Но мне не нравится Элтон Джон, ты услышал правильно.

Гейл спокойно посмотрел на него поверх газеты. Он оправился полностью, и Гарри записывал это в свои личные заслуги, но блядь. Блядь. Такого удара он не ожидал. 

– Как кому-то может не нравиться Элтон Джон?! С тобой явно что-то не в порядке! 

Гарри правда так считал. И был готов приложить все усилия, чтобы исправить это страннейшее недоразумение.

Гейл улыбнулся одной из своих редких и завораживающе красивых улыбок. Гарри, как ни старался, не мог вывести закономерность их появления, это фрустрировало и возбуждало одновременно: он как будто перманентно участвовал в викторине, в которой по правилам требовалось наилучшим образом проявить все свои способности, но выигрыш все равно зависел лишь от удачи.

– Со мной все в полном порядке, Гарри. Не расстраивайся.

Гарри взвился.

– Я не расстроен. Я возмущен!

– Тогда не возмущайся, – невозмутимо отозвался Гейл.

Гарри шумно выдохнул и налил себе еще чаю, демонстративно добавляя лишнюю ложку сахара: Гейл утверждал, что модифицировать рецепт категорически нельзя. Тот пронаблюдал вопиющее нарушение правил все с той же улыбкой и посоветовал:

– Не будь ребенком.

– Не буду, если ты поедешь со мной в Штаты в октябре.

– Гарри, я не люблю Элтона, – Гейл повторил добродушно, словно Гарри действительно просто не понял его мысль.

– Концерт поможет тебе понять, насколько ты неправ. Я настаиваю, категорически. 

Гейл скептически прищурился, а потом вздохнул, все еще улыбаясь уголками губ:

– Зачем? В чем смысл? Съезди один, получи удовольствие, расслабься.

– Смысл в том, чтобы привить тебе хороший вкус. Я не получу никакого удовольствия, зная, что мой парень в это время сидит дома и купается в пучине собственных заблуждений, – Гарри веско поднял нож, которым собирался намазать масло на тост. А потом понял, что сказал.

Гейл перестал улыбаться.

– Ты красиво говоришь. Тебе стоило стать политиком. 

Гарри опустил нож, чувствуя себя нелепо. 

– Ты бы стал спать с политиком?

Гейл задумчиво нахмурился на пару секунд.

– Да. Если бы ты был этим политиком. Но Гарри, я не поехал бы с тобой на концерт, даже если бы ты был премьер-министром.

– Даже в качестве подарка на день рождения? – Гарри чувствовал, что стремительно проигрывает эту схватку.

Гейл вскинул брови.

– Твой день рождения был неделю назад.

Гарри слегка покраснел. Это действительно прозвучало грубо: Гейл устроил ему незабываемый праздник, несмотря на будний день. Ужин в том самом ресторане, где они почти поссорились, но в этот раз вечер прошел легко и уютно. Потом в такси Гейл положил руку ему на колено – жест настолько из ряда вон, что Гарри едва не испортил момент, замерев удивленно на несколько секунд. А потом – бренди в гостиной и подарок: великолепное коллекционное издание «По эту сторону рая». Гарри был сражен. 

– На Рождество?.. Заранее, – он примирительно улыбнулся, давая понять, что шутит и жалеет о своих словах.

Гейл вздохнул.

– У меня уже есть планы относительно твоего подарка на Рождество.

Вот это новости. 

– Гейл, пожалуйста, мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты составил мне компанию на этом концерте.

Гарри мог быть ужасно упрямым, когда хотел чего-то достаточно сильно. Черт его дернул начать встречаться с Гейлом, единственным человеком на планете, который был не менее упрям… Ах да. Он также был единственным человеком на планете, кто умудрился избежать дротика амнезии – хотя за это им обоим стоило поблагодарить Ли Анвина. Или проклясть.

Гейл молчал. Серьезный тон подействовал на него лучше, чем все прочие аргументы; следовало с этого и начать, но Гарри слишком наслаждался флиртом и реакциями на него. Провоцировать Гейла шутками и двусмысленностями было так же волнующе, как зарисовывать сидящую на расстоянии нескольких футов бабочку: он мог бы поймать ее сразу, но предпочитал растянуть удовольствие – риск, что она вот-вот улетит, всегда окупался. 

– Гарри, это чрезвычайно публичное место. А Элтон – чересчур яркая личность. 

Почти всегда.

Гарри поджал губы и кивнул. Все было понятно и без лишних слов.

– Хорошо, я съезжу один. Прости, что настаивал.

Он не был уверен, что смог скрыть разочарование достаточным образом. Впрочем, Гейлу этого и не требовалось. Он знал, как Гарри относится к этому вопросу, и максимально четко донес свою мысль. Если бы он начал извиняться или оправдываться, он уже не был бы собой. А Гарри, несмотря на все несовпадения темпераментов и противоречия принципов, Гейл в самом деле нравился именно таким.

В конце концов, концерт Элтона – действительно яркое событие, а Гейл только-только перестал критиковать его за прилюдное любование своим телом. Нужно было набраться терпения.

 

К середине октября напряжение в Лондоне и Европе более-менее рассосалось, и Артур переключил его на новую миссию. Погоня за неуловимыми террористическими лидерами вновь откладывалась на неопределенный срок.

– Вы отправляетесь на Кубу, Галахад. Церемония семнадцатого, если уладите все быстро, успеете и в Кентукки, – с усмешкой сообщил он, кивая на папку, переданную Мерлином. 

Гарри не то чтобы скрывал, что собирается на концерт (в частности, он заказывал билет с рабочего компьютера), да и Артур не впервые влезал в его личные дела, но сейчас это почему-то адски разозлило. В голове сразу зазвучал строгий голос Гейла, хотя мысль принадлежала самому Гарри: «Сейчас не время для камин-аута». Он бы не сдержался и высказал все, что накопилось, если бы прокомментировал провокацию Артура, это однозначно.

Он молча открыл папку, и Мерлин так же молча вывел на экран дополнительную информацию.

– Ты какой-то бледный сегодня, Мерлин, – заметил Гарри, хмурясь.

Мерлин посмотрел на Артура и, дождавшись кивка в качестве разрешения говорить свободно, сообщил непривычно тихо и тускло:

– Вчера умер Джон Денвер.

– Мои соболезнования, – на автомате отозвался Гарри. – Кто такой Джон Денвер?

Мерлин возмущенно сверкнул глазами из-за очков, но ответил сдержанно: 

– Мой любимый певец. Разбился, пилотируя самолет. Он с честью встретил смерть.

Видеть Мерлина в таком состоянии, да еще и по такому поводу, было странно и непривычно. И немного неловко. 

– Еще раз мои соболезнования, – Гарри сочувственно кивнул, а потом перевел взгляд обратно на экран. К сожалению, сейчас у него было дело, которое требовало изучения. Угостить Мерлина виски можно было и после возвращения из Кентукки. 

 

Артур издевался, черт подери. Всерьез издевался. Гарри должен был предотвратить уничтожение останков Че Гевары, проследить, чтобы на церемонии погребения никто никого не убил, и все это – за день до концерта.

Вообще-то, Гарри нравилась Куба. До этого он уже бывал здесь дважды; оба раза миссии проходили гладко, но лишь потому, что было кем прикрыться, чтобы оправдать взрывные последствия. На этот раз, к его собственному удивлению, удалось обойтись без взрывов – возможно, у него была достаточно хорошая мотивация, а возможно, неизбежные ассоциации с похоронной процессией Ди заставили его вести себя тише. Так или иначе, план Артура не удался: он заранее прилетел в Луисвилл, зарегистрировался в отеле, как обыкновенный турист, спокойно принял душ, переоделся и даже немного осмотрел окрестности.

Вот в Кентукки Гарри раньше не бывал. Кингсмен в принципе редко приходилось вмешиваться в дела американцев – например, ту бомбу в Пентагоне он вполне мог оставить местным спецслужбам, цель состояла в другом, он всего лишь оказался в нужном месте в нужное время и решил, что не может просто пройти мимо. Было весело.

Перед тем, как зайти в концертный зал, Гарри позвонил Гейлу. Тот все еще не испытывал ровным счетом никаких угрызений совести, засранец, но ему хотя бы достало манер искренне пожелать хорошего вечера и признаться, что соскучился.

На самом деле Гарри слишком сильно привык посещать подобные мероприятия в одиночестве, чтобы по-настоящему ощущать недостаток его компании. Он не получил от концерта меньше удовольствия. Единственное, что он сделал иначе, чем если бы Гейла не было в его жизни – заснял несколько кадров аудитории, чтобы чертов пуританин оценил, что на концертах Элтона Джона не прыгают полуголые мужчины с радужными флагами. По крайней мере, не в Кентукки. И не в ложе.

И все-таки любимая музыка воспринималась теперь по-другому. Обычно Гарри просто отдыхал: позволял атмосфере шоу захватить себя, с восторгом любовался красочным выступлением и слушал вдохновляющие песни; сейчас лирические герои этих песен, как и объекты их чувств, обрели лица. Он будто смотрел театральную постановку с самим собой в главной роли – и думал, думал беспрестанно, не мог отключить голову.

Все знания, что Гарри имел о романтических отношениях, он почерпнул из самых разных источников – от родителей и сестер, от школьных приятелей и сослуживцев, из психологических книг и тренингов, из кино, книг и музыки. Масса информации – но своего опыта у него не было до сих пор. На миссиях или при знакомстве на одну ночь он разыгрывал выученные наизусть сценарии, не более того, хотя и тешил себя мыслью, что импровизация – одна из его сильных сторон. 

Гейл постоянно поступал не по сценарию. Гарри иногда чувствовал себя – да и был, в каком-то смысле – девственником, пытающимся понять, как доставить удовольствие партнеру, получить удовольствие самому и при этом не кончить слишком быстро. Черт подери, он привык легко добиваться цели и лишь недавно начал осознавать, что Гейл – не цель, хотя, казалось бы, это должно было быть очевидно с самого начала.

Гарри хотел быть с ним. Он никогда не испытывал таких ярких эмоций, как с ним. Но сомнения закрадывались неизбежно: казалось, что он недостаточно сильно боялся совершить ошибку. Люди влюбленные должны бояться неудачи и потери: разве не на этом постулате базировалось правило, которое он так стремился нарушить? 

«Человек с воображением не может не испытывать страха». Гарри улыбнулся, вспоминая знакомство с Гейлом и его недавний подарок. Возможно, его проблема заключалась в том, что развитое воображение он считал полезным навыком, а не врожденным свойством. 

Подростком он мнил себя дотошным и рациональным ученым и делал вид, что ни капли не интересуется ничем, кроме лепидоптерологии, тем более – творческими дисциплинами. Обманывал себя до тех пор, пока мама однажды не назвала его технические наброски «картинами» и не предложила нарисовать что-нибудь, что можно повесить в малой гостиной вместо ненавистного ей Пикассо. Гарри, хотя склонен был разделять мамины взгляды на Пикассо и охотно допускал, что даже грубые эскизы имаго придутся ей по вкусу больше, оскорбился и отказался наотрез – а через два месяца, на ее день рождения, вручил ей свой первый и последний «настоящий» рисунок. 

Он не стал считать себя художником после этого, разумеется, но мама помогла ему прийти к мысли, что ученый человек лишь выиграет, если будет развиваться в других областях. Именно эта мысль в конечном итоге привела его в армию, а оттуда – в Кингсмен, где он вынужденно продолжил развиваться во всех возможных направлениях.

Гейл обладал некоторыми качествами, которые Гарри не нравились. Принципами, которых он не разделял. Быть может, он старался излишне упростить ситуацию, но… Если сравнить их разные характеры и привычки с разными областями знаний, напрашивался вывод, что они сумеют дополнить и обогатить друг друга, если найдут удобный обоим подход к освоению предмета.

Кстати, пожалуй, стоило поделиться этими размышлениями с Ли. Не размышлениями о Гейле, конечно, а о навыках и знаниях. Ему будет полезно получить такой урок накануне последней порции испытаний.

Естественно, Гарри не стал звать кандидатов на концерт. Более того, он сам рисковал пропустить его: за несколько дней до вылета Артур вызвал его в ателье и вручил папку с новым делом.

– Вы отправляетесь на Кубу, Галахад. Увы, миссия важная и привязана к конкретной дате. Однако если сработаете быстро и тихо, успеете и в Кентукки.

Гарри обмолвился недавно за ужином, что собирается на концерт; невольно тронуло, что Артур постарался учесть его личные планы. Гибель Ди сблизила их, и хотя Гарри точно знал, что они никогда не будут общаться на прежнем доверительном уровне, он не мог не ценить старания бывшего наставника быть более лояльным – особенно сейчас, когда тренинг подходил к финишной прямой.

– Сделаю все возможное, – Гарри улыбнулся уголками губ и открыл папку. 

Мерлин, не дожидаясь приказа, вывел дополнительную информацию на монитор. Это было непохоже на него, и вообще, он был немного бледен сегодня, но Гарри не успел поинтересоваться, потому что Артур начал излагать подробности миссии.

Гарри должен был предотвратить уничтожение останков Че Гевары и проследить, чтобы на церемонии погребения никто никого не убил. Что ж, напутствие «сработать быстро и тихо» было как нельзя кстати.

 

На концерт Гарри успел. И даже с запасом. Возможно, у него действительно была достаточно хорошая мотивация, а возможно, неизбежные ассоциации с похоронной процессией Ди влияли на настроение; так или иначе, шоу Элтона было настоящим бальзамом на душу после напряженных рабочих дней.

Интересно, Алекс прилетел? Они познакомились до того, как Гарри определился с датой, да и билеты они стопроцентно брали на разные места: шанс оказаться в одном городе и на одной площадке стремился к нулю. 

После той ночи Гарри проверил его досье с великой тщательностью, но предсказуемо не нашел ничего настораживающего. Они действительно служили какое-то время с бывшим командующим офицером Ли, но разошлись по разным отделениям довольно давно и связи больше не поддерживали.

Еще он выяснил, почему Алекс вышел в отставку в расцвете лет. Ему грозил скандал из-за сексуальной связи с сослуживцем, и он предпочел уволиться, чем быть изгнанным с позором. 

Возможно, Гарри рискнул бы повторить их ночь. Тут, на концерте, в чужой стране, была очень располагающая атмосфера для подобных приключений. Он даже задержался после – занял удобную позицию у ближайшего к танцевальному партеру выхода и долго вглядывался в пеструю толпу. Алекс ведь намеревался потанцевать под «Saturday Night», куда еще он мог взять билеты?

Когда основная масса людей разошлась, Гарри почувствовал себя глупо. Он упустил свой шанс, черт подери, сам решил уйти, не взяв номера телефона. И вообще, даже если бы Алекс был тут, то наверняка уже нашел бы, с кем потанцевать. 

 

Лондон встретил Гарри серым дождем и ощущением полноценной осени. На пути из ателье он затормозил такси у газетного киоска и купил «Сан» за семнадцатое октября, даже не вглядываясь в обложку, а дома оставил ее лежать в столовой вместо того, чтобы сразу подняться в кабинет.

Любой мог справиться с этой миссией. Не надо далеко ходить: небольшая команда тренированных морпехов справилась бы однозначно не хуже. Гарри не спас мир… Если так подумать, он уже довольно давно не спасал мир.

Пора было это исправить. 

На следующий же день Артур наконец спустил его с поводка – позволил вернуться к затяжной террористической миссии, начавшейся с продажного (хотя в сравнении с тем, во что все это вылилось, невинного) Эндрю Смита. Гарри с рвением взялся рыть последние добытые Мерлином зацепки, но их было не так уж и много, к сожалению. А где взять следующие, он пока не понимал. 

Зато у него было много времени для Ли. Они часто встречались, ужинали или даже завтракали вместе, болтали обо всем на свете. Тренинг близился к концу, осталось шестеро кандидатов, и вскоре им предстояли самые сложные испытания. 

Командный тест с парашютами Гарри ожидал с наибольшим интересом, с ностальгией вспоминая собственный. Он был единственным представителем парашютного десанта в наборе и радовался, что давно выбил из себя страх высоты. Наивно полагал, что имеет некоторую фору – черт, он был таким зеленым тогда. 

В его время антирадарные устройства были гораздо более примитивными, а связь между шлемами сбоила, но они были достаточно сплоченной командой, и Мерлину пришлось провести дополнительное испытание перед тестом на верность, чтобы сократить количество кандидатов. Тогда Гарри, разумеется, об этом не знал, а сейчас было любопытно, потребуется ли так же «прочесать» набор Ли: они тоже сработались вполне неплохо, не в последнюю очередь – благодаря Джеймсу.

Гарри постепенно проникался к нему все большей симпатией. Способность двигаться вперед и занимать первые позиции на испытаниях даже под грузом глубокой боли характеризовала Джеймса как лучшего потенциального агента, как бы цинично это ни звучало. Тем не менее, он по-прежнему от всей души желал ему проиграть.

 

К огромному удивлению Гарри, Ли запаниковал в воздухе. 

Все шло хорошо ровно до тех пор, пока Мерлин не сообщил, что у одного из них отсутствует парашют. 

Испугались многие, но только у Ли началась настоящая паника. Гарри наблюдал за испытанием в прямом эфире, о чем тысячу раз пожалел уже в процессе, когда поймал себя на желании закурить (армейская привычка, к которой он не возвращался с тех пор, как стал Галахадом). 

Джеймс, оказавшийся в полете рядом, полностью сконцентрировался на том, чтобы не дать ему сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Идею разделиться на пары подал Саймон, кандидат Персиваля, который на данный момент занимал последнее место в рейтинге.

По итогам испытание прошли четверо из шестерых – две пары, включая Джеймса и Ли, приземлившиеся последними, но если бы Гарри отвечал за отсев, он оставил бы всех. Ребята сработали слаженно, и у них не было особенного выбора, кроме как раскрывать парашюты по очереди. С другой стороны, от зоны вне радара первую пару отделяла секунда, и это все равно считалось ошибкой. 

Гарри не знал, как поступить. Ли был бледен, не смотрел Мерлину в глаза, не задавал никаких вопросов, спокойно принял за факт, что «жертвой» выбрали его. Сразу стало понятно, почему он потерял самообладание. 

Он не учел, что верность и дисциплина Ли могут стать не плюсом, а минусом в тренинге, и теперь корил себя за то, что ни разу за все их встречи не заострил внимание на том, что Кингсмен кардинально отличается от армии в некоторых аспектах. Ли воспринимал Мерлина как командующего офицера, а командующий офицер – тот человек, на слово которого в поле солдат полагается безраздельно; Мерлин поставил условия, отдал приказ – а потом заявил, что приказ был ложным. 

Вечером им уже предстояло следующее испытание, испытание на верность, и Гарри начал нервничать всерьез. С таким настроем Ли мог совершить ошибку. Гарри был уверен, что он ни за что не предаст организацию, не скажет лишнего слова, но... Хотелось бы, чтобы это была именно верность, а не принцип. 

Им нужно было поговорить.

 

На этот раз Гарри пошел противоположным своей афере из лазарета путем: напрямую обратился к Мерлину и попросил у него, как у ведущего тренера, разрешения провести мотивационную беседу со своим кандидатом. Обычно таких реверансов не требовалось, и Гарри видел, что Мерлин немного удивлен официальностью обращения, но они оба понимали, что на данном этапе любой наставник мог повлиять на исход испытаний буквально одним слишком откровенным словом.

– Пожалуйста, Галахад. Но я буду наблюдать, – наконец сказал Мерлин. 

Ли явился в закрепившуюся за ними в последние месяцы обеденную комнату едва ли менее бледным, чем был сразу после приземления.

– Мне очень жаль, Гарри. Ты смотрел, да? Я провалил этот тест. Мерлину стоило выгнать только меня, а не Маршалла с Дэйвом, если бы всем не пришлось возиться со мной, они смогли бы точнее рассчитать время…

– Отставить, – строго сказал Гарри, намеренно стараясь подражать тону и тембру капитана Фицджерадьда – он хорошо его запомнил в Киншасе.

Ли немедленно встал прямо, расправил плечи, вскинул подбородок.

– Сядь, – немного мягче приказал Гарри, кивая на стул напротив.

Первым команду выполнил Ринго, но Ли отстал от пса лишь на секунду.

Гарри перехватил его взгляд и без обиняков заявил: 

– Парашюты были у всех. 

Ли замер, как парализованный, и округлил глаза в полнейшем шоке. Гарри дал ему несколько секунд на то, чтобы переварить это или задать вопросы; Ли продолжал молчать, но на его лице появилось уже знакомое Гарри выражение.

– Не волнуйся, я не нарушаю правил, говоря тебе об этом, – строго сказал он. – Любой из вас мог обнаружить обман в процессе испытания или после него. Я понимаю, почему тебе не пришло в голову проверить парашют, переодеваясь обратно в форму, но ты мог это сделать, не так ли?

Ли сглотнул тяжело. Гарри ждал.

– Да, – наконец выдохнул он тихо.

Они ступили на очень опасную территорию. Ли плохо воспринимал завуалированные намеки, но для Мерлина не было никакой разницы: он следил в первую очередь за речью Гарри, а не за восприятием Ли.

– Я тоже попал сюда сразу после армии. И я примерно понимаю твои чувства, – Гарри старался говорить ровно. Утешения – это меньшее, что сейчас было нужно Ли. – Но ты должен понять одну вещь. Это – не армия. Наша организация занимается другими заданиями, наши методы отличаются от того, к чему ты привык. И твой опыт должен помогать, а не мешать тебе. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

Ли помолчал несколько секунд, обдумывая услышанное. А потом медленно, неуверенно кивнул.

– Да, Гарри. Думаю, я понимаю.

– Нет, – Гарри раздраженно поджал губы. Этого было недостаточно. – Послушай меня. Мерлин здесь не для того, чтобы приказывать тебе, а для того, чтобы подготовить тебя к полевой работе. Ты обязан слушаться его в рамках тренинга, но вне четко оговоренных им параметров теста ты волен поступать так, как сам посчитаешь нужным. В данном случае у тебя было две задачи: не попасть в зону радара и приземлиться в назначенную точку. С обеими ты справился – с помощью товарищей; дополнительный параметр – мнимое отсутствие парашюта – введен именно для того, чтобы вы проявили себя как команда, умеющая решать задачи в буквальном смысле на лету. Подумай: а что, если бы это был реальный полет, и ты работал один? Могло бы случиться так, что ты оказался бы без парашюта?

Ли моргнул шокированно, мотнул головой. Гарри кивнул удовлетворенно и продолжил:

– Ты замечал, что Мерлин никогда не возражал против наших встреч? Он не имеет на это права. Мерлин – твоя поддержка в поле, координатор, а не командующий офицер. Агент Кингсмен – самостоятельная, одиночная боевая единица, Ли. Все агенты обладают одинаковыми правами и одинаковым уровнем доступа. Выше нас только Артур, и даже он крайне редко вмешивается непосредственно в ход миссии. Когда ты станешь Ланселотом, в твоем распоряжении будут огромные ресурсы, в том числе – человеческие. Я и Мерлин сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы ты научился ими управлять, но для этого тебе придется поработать над собственным восприятием должности агента. Ты готов? 

Ли посмотрел на него со странным выражением, и Гарри понял, что говорит о будущей должности Ли как о свершившемся факте. 

Что ж, Ли не мешало узнать, что Гарри верил в него на сто процентов. В конце концов, этот разговор изначально был нацелен на поднятие его самооценки. 

– Да, Гарри, я готов с этим работать, – Ли кивнул с внезапной легкой улыбкой, и теперь его голос звучал гораздо увереннее.

– Чудесно, – Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. – Да, наша встреча была случайной, но я считаю, что мне чертовски повезло. Я не мог найти лучшего кандидата, чем ты, Ли.

– Спасибо. 

Ли слегка порозовел. Гарри отчетливо услышал, как он проглотил обращение «сэр», и в честь этого предложил немного выпить. 

Ли не отказался.

 

– Нет. Я не буду этого делать.

Гарри вздохнул, глядя в монитор, и сделал большой глоток мартини. Беседа с Ли не прошла даром, м-да: тот упрямо смотрел Мерлину прямо в глаза, сжимая в руках фотографию леди Кристины, и не сомневался ни секунды в своем отказе. Гарри иронично подумал, что если бы Мерлин выбрал целью мужчину, у него это вызвало бы меньше проблем.

– Это твое последнее слово? – Мерлин смотрел на него спокойно и говорил доброжелательно. – Имей в виду: отказ от испытания приравнивается к провалу. Даю тебе минуту, чтобы передумать, а потом можешь собираться домой.

Ли передумал, конечно, хотя это далось ему с огромным трудом – труднее, чем обман во время теста на эрудицию. Гарри, впрочем, был уверен, что он передумает. После всего, что он уже сделал для своей семьи, после того, как поступился совестью однажды, принять решение пойти на измену жене ради ее же благополучия было сложно, но не невозможно. Ли, несмотря на кажущуюся романтичность натуры, отличался присущим многим представителям своего класса прагматизмом, и Гарри хорошо представлял себе ход его мыслей: «Я все равно не смогу быть с ней так же откровенен, как раньше, когда стану агентом. Я не имею права сообщать ей о моей настоящей профессии. Это будет на моей совести всегда, но по крайней мере я буду знать, что она в безопасности и ни в чем себе не отказывает». 

За происходящим в клубе Гарри наблюдал в компании Персиваля: Кей был на миссии и должен был прилететь примерно через час, а Артур уже спустился к выходу в тоннель – очередность прохождения теста определялась текущим местом в рейтинге. Таким образом, первым был Джеймс, за ним – Роджер, кандидат Кея, обошедший Ли в испытании с парашютом, потом – Ли, и последним – Саймон. 

С первой задачей проблемы были у всех. Ли смотрел на леди Кристину с опаской и всем своим видом излучал нежелание изменять супруге даже взглядами, Джеймс слишком сильно старался произвести впечатление, Саймон стеснялся, а Роджер, кажется, принял стратегическое решение прийти леди на выручку, когда она устанет от остальных. В сложившихся обстоятельствах Гарри одобрял его подход.

Слава Богу, вскоре подоспел спасительный «звонок», и леди сбежала от толпы поклонников. А вскоре подействовало и снотворное. 

Гарри смотрел, как кандидатов тихо и без шума выносят из зала, и с улыбкой вспоминал собственное испытание. Как же давно это было, черт. Сегодня все четверо не отказались от выпивки; все-таки Гарри тогда поступил слишком нестандартно, соблазнив свою цель прежде, чем решил выпить хоть глоток. 

Джеймс с блеском прошел испытание, попутно так красочно и иронично оскорбив допрашивающего его «вражеского агента», что Гарри невольно восхитился. 

Следующим был Роджер, и он провалил тест. Кей, обычно уравновешенный, сорвался: «И ради этого мне пришлось оставить миссию незавершенной?..» Гарри его понимал, однако сочувствия не испытывал: минус один конкурент. 

Теперь была очередь Ли. Гарри спустился в тоннель, активировал внутреннюю камеру и с огромным удовлетворением пронаблюдал, как Ли выслушивает все вопросы, упрямо сжав челюсть. Он не издал ни единого звука с момента пробуждения.

– Я ни на секунду не сомневался в тебе. Великолепно, – Гарри разрезал веревки и подал ему руку. 

Ли выглядел несколько оглушенным, но буквально спустя секунду на его лице расцвела улыбка.

– Мне не пришлось изменять Мишель, – несдержанно сказал он, а потом улыбнулся еще шире и заглянул Гарри в глаза с таким видом, будто он лично изменил параметры испытания: – Гарри, спасибо. Теперь я точно знаю, что могу все.

Гарри не стал с ним спорить.

– Я думаю, тебя также порадует, что Джеймс отлично справился с задачей, а вот Роджер, увы, проговорился. Посмотрим испытание Саймона?

К всеобщему удивлению, Саймон не удержал язык за зубами. Гарри предполагал, что он попросту не выдержал накопившегося стресса и уже некоторое время подсознательно желал сойти с дистанции. Персиваль ничем не выдал своего недовольства и попрощался с Саймоном спокойно; Гарри, преисполненный уважения к коллеге, мысленно пожелал, чтобы в следующем наборе, когда бы он ни случился, его кандидат проявил себя лучше.

После испытания наступила самая приятная часть. По крайней мере, по мнению Гарри. Артуру пришлось находиться в одной комнате с Ли в течение как минимум пяти минут, пока Мерлин напутствовал кандидатов – и не говорить ни слова: когда еще такое могло случиться? 

Гарри мысленно репетировал этот момент на протяжении месяцев, но сейчас все заготовленные речи временно ушли на задний план: их перебивали воспоминания о тех сутках, что он провел с Артуром. Он был восторженным мальчишкой, все еще пытающимся поверить в то, что с ним происходит, и Артур показал ему, как выглядит жизнь шпиона изнутри в те моменты, когда у него есть время расслабиться. А также рассказал огромное количество баек, над которыми Гарри хохотал почти до слез. 

Когда-то у Артура было очень хорошо с чувством юмора. Когда-то Гарри готов был сделать все, чтобы стать таким же, как он.

Вдруг мелькнула мысль: они с Ли уже достаточно близки, достаточно говорили об организации и о том, что его ждет – может, отпустить его домой на двадцать четыре часа? Он заслужил, видит Бог, он заслужил повидать жену и сына. И он будет бесконечно, невыразимо благодарен за такой подарок.

Нет, черт. Рано. Осталось совсем немного до победы – пусть Ли вернется к семье уже блистательным агентом. Лучше отвести его на оружейный склад и, возможно, показать вторую примерочную.

– Ли – слишком хороший солдат, – со вздохом сообщил Гарри. – Я виню тебя.

Гейл поднял брови, придвигая поближе стакан с пивом, и улыбнулся. Гарри поджал губы:

– Нет, это не комплимент. Я правда виню тебя. Сегодня блестящая выучка едва не стоила Ли его места среди кандидатов.

Они с Гейлом встретились в пабе незапланированно: изначально Гарри собирался весь день провести на базе, наблюдая за Ли, но потом Гейл позвонил и сказал, что раньше освободился в штабе, и Гарри решил воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы немного спустить пар.

Сразу после испытания он провел с Ли воспитательную беседу, но раздражение осталось. Возможно, так думать было не совсем справедливо, но Гарри считал, что отчасти регулярное общение с бывшим командующим офицером помешало Ли перестроить свое отношение к будущей должности.

– И в чем же я допустил ошибку, воспитывая будущего шпиона? – Гейл все еще иронизировал, и Гарри захотелось его стукнуть. 

– Он до сих пор не до конца понимает, куда попал. Сегодня мне пришлось растолковывать ему, в чем разница между армией и шпионской организацией! 

Это действительно бесило. Гарри не был разочарован в Ли, он был разочарован в себе. Когда его кандидат запаниковал в воздухе, выбитый из колеи этим чертовым парашютом... Глупо, но ужасно хотелось переложить часть ответственности хоть на кого-то.

К его удивлению, Гейл не велел ему прекратить ребячество.

– А в чем разница? – серьезно спросил он. – Помимо того, что в армии разрешено иметь семью, а у вас – нет, но при этом вам позволено иметь любовников своего пола, за что из армии увольняют с позором.

Говнюк. Он ведь нарочно вот это сейчас сделал. Пустил пыль в глаза: мол, смотри, я разговариваю на такие темы прилюдно, ты счастлив?

– Именно поэтому для меня так важно, чтобы Ли победил, – Гарри не стал утруждать себя таким же разжевыванием, какое провел со своим кандидатом. – Я хочу добиться равных шансов для всех, вне зависимости от семейного положения, ориентации и происхождения. В некоторых аспектах социального прогресса армия обгоняет нас, и я нахожу это предосудительным.

– Твой Гиннесс скоро станет теплым, – Гейл кивнул на его бокал. 

Гарри выругался, чем заслужил недовольный взгляд, который подчеркнуто проигнорировал. Бокал, впрочем, все равно взял и сделал большой глоток.

– Что ожидает Ли дальше? Или это засекречено? – спросил Гейл, пока он пил.

Блядь. Соблазнение. Эта тема у них еще не всплывала. Стоило воспользоваться тем, что разговор пришел к ней естественным образом, но почему-то стало зверски неуютно.

– Я не уверен, что ты хочешь услышать это.

– Если это что-то настолько отвратительное, что даже ты не можешь говорить прямо, значит, мне лучше действительно не знать, – рассудил Гейл. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул.

– Нет, не отвратительное. По крайней мере, я так не думаю. Это тест на верность, на способность сохранить ценную информацию в тайне под страхом смерти, но он замаскирован… Под другой тест. Кандидат не обязан проходить оба, более того, испытание спланировано так, что первый тест почти наверняка будет провален, но технически это возможно.

Гарри подробно описал ход испытания, рассказал о том, как проходило его собственное, и о том, что он до сих пор является единственным в истории организации, кто прошел оба теста.

Гейл выслушал его внимательно и молча, отвлекаясь лишь на пиво. Потом сказал:

– Ли откажется соблазнять кого бы то ни было ради дела. Тебе лучше сразу привязать его к рельсам.

На секунду захлестнула нелепая обида: почему Гейл сразу перевел тему обратно на Ли?.. Но тут же накатило облегчение: он очевидно не воспринял эту часть испытания всерьез, и это было разумно с его стороны.

Только вот Гарри все-таки иногда приходилось соблазнять цель на миссии – в тех случаях, когда это было самым простым путем. 

– Ли придется согласиться, если он не хочет сойти с дистанции. Отказ от испытания приравнивается к провалу, – строго сказал он.

– В таком случае я позабочусь о том, чтобы его восстановили в прежней должности. У него есть пути к отступлению, Гарри, мне кажется, ты иногда забываешь об этом.

Гарри замер, внезапно по-настоящему напуганный. Он действительно не подумал, что постоянное общение его протеже с бывшим командующим офицером предполагает еще и содействие. 

– Мне бы хотелось, чтобы он пошел дальше, а не вернулся назад, – Гарри попытался ответить как можно спокойнее.

Вообще-то, со стороны Гейла было благородно позаботиться о Ли, но, по мнению Гарри, это лишало его части мотивации. 

– Конечно, будет прекрасно, если ему удастся, но...

– Я надеюсь, что он не пошлет все свои достижения псу под хвост по такому глупому поводу, – Гарри не дал Гейлу договорить, хотя это и было грубо. 

– Ты считаешь, что желание сохранить верность жене – глупое? – Гейл вскинул брови.

– Я считаю, что ты должен был спросить, собираюсь ли я хранить верность тебе, учитывая ту сторону моей работы, о которой я только что тебе рассказал! 

Гарри окончательно сорвался, блядь. Каким образом Гейл умудрялся так легко заставлять его терять контроль над собой?.. Его непробиваемая манера, неизменно рассудительный тон и обличительная демонстрация железных принципов (а то у Гарри не было своих!) будто гладили против шерсти.

Вот и сейчас лицо Гейла стало ровным и спокойным, хотя любой другой человек на его месте взбесился бы, даже если бы старался не показывать вида.

– Ты волен поступать так, как сочтешь нужным, Гарри. Я говорил, что не собираюсь заставлять тебя менять устоявшиеся привычки, и это касается в том числе рабочих привычек. Ты хочешь узнать, буду ли я ревновать? Возможно. Я не знаю. Это мой первый опыт отношений с гомосексуальным Джеймсом Бондом. Но я знаю точно, что Мишель Анвин никогда не простит Ли, если он изменит ей. 

Гомосексуальный Джеймс Бонд. Вот как.

Почему-то из всей речи сильнее всего задела именно эта фраза. Будто для Гейла гораздо больше был важен факт, что Гарри шпион, чем какой он человек сам по себе.

Реакция Гейла должна была порадовать. Он действительно не имел права запретить Гарри заниматься своим делом, и неважно, что ему не составило бы никакого труда отказаться от подобных методов решения задач. Но что-то настораживало, что-то в его словах казалось неправильным.

– Я не могу сказать Ли, что испытание на самом деле заключается в другом. Мерлин его дисквалифицирует, – Гарри почувствовал себя отвратительно беспомощным. И глупым. Он попросту не подумал об этом тесте, когда взвешивал все плюсы и минусы наличия у Ли семьи!

– Ты был готов рискнуть перед тестом на общую эрудицию, – напомнил Гейл. Гарри почти ненавидел его в эту секунду.

– Тогда у меня было время все спланировать! Мерлин выдаст им задания… – он сверился с часами, – через час. Я успею вернуться на базу, но у меня нет ровным счетом никакого повода вызвать своего протеже для беседы, и нет возможности уединиться с ним.

Гейл помолчал задумчиво, а потом медленно произнес:

– Тебе не обязательно раскрывать ему суть второго теста. Ты говорил, что официально условие для победы звучит как «Переспать с целью». Все, что от тебя требуется – дать Ли понять, что он может победить, не заходя так далеко.

Гарри моргнул удивленно. Гейл не дал ему обдумать это, добавив:

– Это могу сделать и я. По телефону. Если в твоих силах убедиться, что нас не будут прослушивать.

– Черт, Гейл, нет, – Гарри покачал головой. – Тебе тем более нельзя в это вмешиваться. Нам нельзя в это вмешиваться. Это совсем иное, чем письменный тест.

– Не вижу разницы. 

– Тест на эрудицию – ерунда, – Гарри автоматически подался вперед. – В девяносто девяти процентах случаев агенту не нужно знать для выживания, в каком году казнили Жанну Д’Арк. Если что, он может обратиться к координатору или воспользоваться чем-то вроде той ручки. Ли накопит знания постепенно, уже в процессе службы, он способный юноша. А вот готовность соблазнить цель ради дела – полевой навык. Иногда Ли придется это делать, пусть и нечасто. Он должен быть готов к этому.

– Я не согласен.

Ну блядь. Кто вообще тебя спрашивал?

Ах да. Гарри и спрашивал.

– С чем именно ты не согласен, позволь спросить? Что тест на эрудицию – ерунда, или что Ли придется работать своим телом?

Гейл коротко рассмеялся.

– Чудесная формулировка, Гарри. Да. Именно с этим я не согласен. Вы шпионы или проститутки? Ты говоришь, что ваши методы кардинально отличаются от армейских и, если мне не изменяет память, ты однажды упоминал, что в агенте высоко ценится индивидуальность, его личные особенности и способности. Почему нельзя принять верность Ли как одну из его особенностей? Позволить ему искать иные способы решения задачи, а если задача состоит только в сексе, передать ее кому-то другому – кому-то, кто готов «работать своим телом»? Ты говоришь, что Ли поможет изменить устаревшие правила – в том числе потому, что у него есть семья, но при этом отказываешься учитывать и его чувства по отношению к жене, и чувства его жены. Это неправильно.

В словах Гейла было зерно истины. Было. Но когда Гарри пребывал в таком состоянии, ему тяжело было признать свою неправоту. По крайней мере, перед Гейлом. Он снова и снова умудрялся разбудить в нем подростка, которого регулярно заставляли читать философские трактаты вместо учебника по прикладной энтомологии. 

– Ты во многом прав, – Гарри постарался глубоко вдохнуть и успокоиться. – В идеале именно так все и должно работать. Я надеюсь, что все пойдет по плану. Но для этого потребуется время, Гейл. Возможно, много времени. Ли должен пройти испытание сейчас.

– Я предложил тебе варианты. Если ты знаешь другие, воспользуйся ими. Или не вмешивайся вообще. Если Ли небезразличен тебе как человек, не только как «свежая кровь» для организации, ты должен уважать любое его решение, в том числе – решение уйти. – Гейл спокойно поднялся на ноги. – Взять тебе еще пива?

Гарри проиграл. С треском. А самое мерзкое – он понятия не имел, как поступить.

 

Ли удивил всех, приняв задание без возражений. Лишь сжал крепко челюсть, услышав инструкции, и мельком переглянулся с довольно улыбающимся Джеймсом.

Когда Мерлин отпустил их на двадцать четыре часа и они с Ли остались одни в такси, Гарри первым делом спросил:

– Скажи, ты действительно готов был соблазнить леди Кристину?

Ли улыбнулся нервно.

– Нет, конечно. Я не собирался ее соблазнять вообще. Но я хотел посмотреть, как получится у других, ну и воспользоваться возможностью выпить с ними перед тем, как уйду.

У Гарри неприятно сжалось сердце. Гейл был прав, да, Гарри должен был уважать его решения, но... Слишком многое было поставлено на карту. Ли чертовски повезло, что задание в очередной раз оказалось с двойным дном. 

– Что ж, предлагаю нам с тобой выпить вместе в последний раз, – Гарри улыбнулся, – в качестве наставника и протеже. Надеюсь, в следующий раз мы будем пить с тобой на равных. 

У Ли отлично получалось смешивать коктейли. Гарри даже поинтересовался, не подрабатывал ли он барменом до армии. Оказалось – нет, просто талант.

После третьего бокала Гарри решил, что пора прояснить один вопрос, который интересовал его уже давно.

– Я обещал сообщить майору Фицджеральду о твоих успехах. Сейчас он уже спит, у него строгий режим, но мы могли бы встретиться с ним завтра за ланчем после визита в ателье.

Ли насторожился и напрягся заметно. Ответил осторожно:

– Было бы здорово. Гарри…

Гарри кивнул: говори свободно, разрешаю. 

Ли все равно мялся достаточно долго, можно было бы успеть смешать еще порцию мартини.

– Майор Фицджеральд – мой друг. Мне повезло познакомиться с ним еще во время тренинга, и мы близко узнали друг друга за годы совместной службы. Мишель и Эггзи знают его, а я знаком с его отцом… – Ли отвел взгляд, но буквально на секунду. Гарри понимал, куда он ведет, и ждал с быстро бьющимся сердцем финала: – Гарри, я бесконечно благодарен тебе, я уважаю тебя и восхищаюсь тобой как агентом. Но я волнуюсь за майора Фицджеральда.

Гарри не сдержал смешка. Господи, никогда бы не подумал, что окажется «плохим парнем» в чьем-либо восприятии! Мама была бы в восторге.

– Ли... – Гарри улыбнулся широко. – Твоя забота подкупает. Очень трогательно, и я даю слово, что майор об этой заботе никогда не узнает.

Гейл точно не оценил бы, что подчиненный волнуется за него. В его четкой картине мира могло быть только наоборот. 

– Спасибо, – Ли усмехнулся, но потом снова нахмурился слегка. – Но Гарри. Я серьезно.

– Я знаю. И поверь, у меня нет никаких коварных планов. 

Следующий вопрос напрашивался сам собой, и Ли его задал, наконец-то послав к чертям субординацию и вежливость:

– А какие у тебя планы?

Гарри сам хотел бы это знать. Они встречались полгода – «всего» или «целых», сложно сказать, но это было на полгода дольше, чем Гарри встречался с кем-либо другим. И до тех пор, пока они не сталкивались лбами в споре на рабочие или этические темы, все шло хорошо. Гейл возбуждал своей подчеркнутой мужественностью и офицерской строгостью, подкупал отличными манерами и внимательностью. Он умел быть романтичным, черт побери, а его прямолинейные комплименты льстили сильнее, чем самые красивые ухаживания. Их вкусы в постели прекрасно совпадали, хотя Гарри еще собирался поработать над тем, чтобы Гейл стал немного более раскованным. Он доверял Гарри, даже мог позволить себе плакать при нем. И главное, сегодняшний ланч продемонстрировал это в полной мере: когда Гарри проявлял темперамент, он оставался спокойным. Не считал, что их ссора, какой бы агрессивной она ни была, повлечет за собой расставание. А значит, Гарри мог с чистой совестью не держать себя в руках, делиться любыми мыслями – и получать в ответ столь же откровенные мнения. Это многого стоило.

Конечно, всего этого он не мог сказать Ли. 

– Честно? Самые благородные, – Гарри вновь улыбнулся, на этот раз сдержаннее. – Мне очень нравится майор Фицджеральд, и я хотел бы, чтобы он остался в моей жизни надолго. Я бы не стал говорить об этом с тобой в противном случае.

– Тебе нужно мое благословение? – Ли вскинул брови, шокированный и развеселенный одновременно.

Гарри не удержался и закатил глаза.

– Нет. Но ты сам сказал: майор – твой друг, и я тоже надеюсь в скором времени стать тебе не только наставником и коллегой, но и другом. К тому же… Ты знаешь правила, – Гарри посерьезнел. – Я смог продолжить знакомство с майором благодаря тебе.

Ли кивнул серьезно. А потом как-то очень растроганно и веско сказал:

– Я буду очень рад за вас, Гарри. Правда. Надеюсь, у вас все получится.

Это прозвучало как блядское благословение. И Гарри вдруг понял, что оно ему все-таки было нужно.

– Спасибо. А теперь смешай-ка нам еще по порции мартини, – Гарри улыбнулся. – Стоит расслабиться хорошенько, пока майор нас не видит.

Ли понимающе усмехнулся и направился к бару.

Ли и Джеймс выстрелили в своих собак почти одновременно.

Судя по реакциям на приказ, ни один из них не догадался о холостых, но Ли выстрел дался немного легче, чем Джеймсу. Гарри это не удивило.

«Мне не пришлось изменять Мишель. Теперь я точно знаю, что могу все».

Гарри чувствовал, что нескоро забудет эти слова, как и восторг и благодарность на лице своего протеже. Никто никогда не благодарил его вот так, от чистого сердца – и ведь не сказать, чтобы Гарри полностью этого заслуживал.

Он уже собирался поехать на базу, чтобы поздравить Ли и обсудить с Мерлином и Артуром, какие дополнительные испытания ожидают кандидатов, как раздался сигнал очков.

– Галахад, ваша цель обнаружена. 

Черт, почему сейчас! 

Гарри выругался себе под нос, а потом активировал очки:

– Спасибо. Скоро буду в ателье для получения подробностей. Где?

Цель обнаружилась на Ближнем Востоке. Один из помощников Мерлина изложил подробности по пути в ателье, где, к его удивлению, его дожидались сам Мерлин, Артур и оба кандидата.

– Галахад, мне доложили, что вы отправляетесь воевать с террористами, – Артур улыбнулся, хитро блестя глазами. – Не хотите ли взять с собой группу поддержки? А то мы неожиданно оказались в ситуации, когда нам нужно устроить дополнительное испытание.

Гарри задумался. Первым побуждением было сказать «нет» – не зря эти сраные террористы водили его за нос целых полгода. Однако в поле у Ли было заведомое преимущество перед Джеймсом, и даже странно было видеть Артура таким довольным. С другой стороны, Артур не видел Ли в поле и в принципе был склонен недооценивать «плебеев», а Джеймс своими успехами чрезвычайно гладил его самолюбие.

Он перевел взгляд сначала на Джеймса, потом на Ли. Оба юноши стояли прямо, по-солдатски, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность броситься в бой – и закономерную нервозность, конечно.

– Не откажусь, сэр, – серьезно сказал Гарри.

– Чудесно. Тогда отправляйтесь в примерочные, молодые люди, вам подгонят костюмы из имеющихся заготовок, а потом поднимайтесь в столовую, проведем брифинг.

Гарри бросил довольный взгляд на Ли. Тот побледнел, но глаза у него блестели. 

Да, вот так вот это и ощущается. Отнесись к этому заданию серьезно, прояви себя, вырви победу у Джеймса, и так будет всегда.

Прочитав эту речь мысленно, Гарри отправился за Мерлином и Артуром в столовую, чтобы обсудить весь план действий и какие критерии будут у испытания, пока кандидаты получали свои первые костюмы.

Для Джеймса этот пуленепробиваемый костюм должен был стать первым и последним.

 

Зимний Лондон ошарашил не столько холодом, сколько влагой. Гарри казалось, будто он провел в пустыне годы, а не несколько дней. 

Раскрыв автоматическим движением зонт на выходе из ателье, он сунул руку в карман и нащупал медаль, погладил ее большим пальцем. У него дома, где-то после третьего бокала мартини, Ли пообещал познакомить его с семьей, представить как своего нового командующего офицера: они достаточно плотно общались с майором Фицджеральдом, и Мишель привыкла знать, с кем служит ее муж, это помогало ей переживать разлуку.

Господи, Гарри никогда и ничего не боялся так сильно, как предстоящего визита в дом Анвинов.

И боялся не зря.

Первые несколько минут он трусливо избегал взгляда маленького, очень серьезного мальчика, который хмурил брови точь-в-точь как Ли, но Мишель Анвин вынудила его проявить смелость.

«Не нужна мне ваша медаль!»

«Вы пытаетесь купить меня?..»

На ее лице было точно такое же выражение, как у Ли, когда тот пришел в ателье. Они вообще оказались очень похожи – не внешне, а внутренне.

Гарри всегда знал, насколько они оба гордые, и знал, что любое предложение помощи будет воспринято в штыки. Разумеется, он мог бы организовать выигрыш лотереи и даже внезапное наследство, но Ли мгновенно догадался бы, откуда дует ветер. Гарри не мог оскорбить его память таким образом.

Он отдал медаль Эггзи, глядя прямо ему в глаза.

Сегодня на брифинге Артур сказал: «Сожалею, что твой эксперимент провалился». И добавил: «Теперь ты понимаешь, что я был прав?»

В этот момент Гарри понял, насколько он на самом деле глуп. 

 

По пути от Анвинов Гарри купил выпуск «Сан» за девятнадцатое декабря. Дома сразу устроился в кабинете и аккуратно вырезал обложку. Смешал себе мартини, выпил его. А потом резким движением подхватил лист и коробочку кнопок и спустился в туалет на первом этаже.

Мистер Пикуль поблескивал со своей лежанки добрыми стеклянными глазами. В ушах зазвенел веселый лай Ринго; отвратительно, но Гарри сразу не вспомнил про него и черт знает когда вспомнил бы, если бы Джеймс не вызвался забрать его себе. Это было правильное решение: Мишель не могла позволить себе содержать собаку, привыкшую к большим пространствам для прогулок, а еще – к первоклассному корму и клетке, которая стоила больше, чем диван в гостиной Анвинов. 

Гарри сложил обложку так, чтобы получилась длинная, узкая полоска. Бережно снял с мистера Пикуля ошейник и пристроил ее с внутренней стороны, закрепил. Вернул ошейник на место и тихо сказал:

– Прости.

Гарри не знал, как сказать Гейлу о случившемся.

«Я ошибся, и Ли погиб».

«Ли умер из-за моей глупости».

«Это была героическая смерть, он спас всех нас».

«Я должен был умереть сегодня, но Ли успел первым». 

Господи, для этого просто не было верных слов.

На брифинге Артур сказал: «Что ж, твой эксперимент провалился. Пушечное мясо остается пушечным мясом. Теперь ты понимаешь, что я был прав?»

В этот момент Гарри понял, что мог бы его убить. Но кто тогда сообщил бы Гейлу новости и отдал медаль Мишель Анвин? Становиться бешеной собакой Гарри не собирался. Это оскорбило бы память Ли.

Раскрыв автоматическим движением зонт на выходе из ателье, он сунул руку в карман и нащупал медаль, погладил ее большим пальцем. Когда они обедали втроем с Гейлом, Ли предложил познакомить его семьей, представить как своего нового командующего офицера. Он собирался сказать жене, что майор Фицджеральд порекомендовал его в отряд особого назначения, служба в котором требует в том числе и офисной работы – поэтому нужны костюмы. Простая легенда, и оттого удачная, Гарри одобрил.

Только вот Гейл предпочел бы, чтобы Ли остался в форме. Господи, почему он не отказался от испытания на соблазнение?!

Наверное, правильнее было бы поехать прямиком к Ли домой. Сообщить сначала жене, утешить ее, она имела право узнать первой. Посмотреть в глаза мальчику.

Гарри был трусом. 

Кэб остановился возле дома Гейла, и Гарри снова запустил руку в карман, сжал медаль коротко, прежде чем выйти из машины. 

Гейл открыл быстро. Удивленно распахнул глаза, отступил в сторону, пропуская Гарри внутрь, спросил взволнованно:

– Я думал, вы еще нескоро... Гарри, что случилось, ты не сказал, что заедешь?

– Ли погиб. Я допустил ошибку.

Гейл словно окаменел на несколько секунд. Потом зажмурился коротко, запер дверь и жестом велел Гарри пройти в столовую.

Гарри не сдвинулся с места. Он стоял перед Гейлом, как провинившийся школьник, и жалел, что не может заплакать. Как Гейл делал это?.. Когда Ди умерла, он... 

– Гарри, пойдем заварим чай.

Гейл положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо и сжал. Это был абсолютно не похожий на него жест: он выказывал заботу и сочувствие словами, взглядами и поступками, прикосновениями – никогда. С другой стороны, а требовалось ли Гарри раньше его сочувствие? Требовалось ли оно сейчас?

Они заварили чай. Молчание давило, сковывало и почему-то заставляло Гарри чувствовать себя неуклюжим.

– Расскажи мне, что произошло, – наконец попросил Гейл.

Гарри рассказал. Все по порядку, в подробностях. Как они с Мерлином, Джеймсом и Ли прилетели в Саудовскую Аравию, как проводили полевые тесты параллельно с уничтожением оружейных складов, как добрались до цели.

– Я упустил гранату, Гейл. Я упустил ебаную гранату за пазухой у этого уебка.

– Не ругайся, Гарри.

Гарри умолк, будто ему в рот сунули гранату, и уставился в чай.

– Как поживает твоя мама? – спросил он после паузы. 

– С ней все в порядке, спасибо, – Гейл пересел ближе и накрыл ладонями пальцы Гарри, прямо поверх чашки. – Гарри, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Гарри медленно поднял глаза. Ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось остаться одному. Казалось, что сочувствие Гейла, его понимание, делает самого Гарри более слабым, нуждающимся в нем. Может быть, один он бы справился лучше?..

– Мишель уже сообщили? – убедившись, что Гарри смотрит на него, Гейл задал самый страшный вопрос.

– Нет, – Гарри медленно покачал головой. – Я вызвался сделать это сам. Сейчас я поеду к ним домой.

– Тебе ни разу не приходилось делать этого. – Гейл не спрашивал: констатировал.

Гарри разозлился. Ему что, должно было стать легче от того, что Гейл терял сослуживцев и подчиненных больше одного раза?!

– Нет. Не приходилось, – ответил он сухо. 

Гейл кивнул.

– Я поеду с тобой.

Гарри взвился.

– Зачем? Подержать меня за руку, похлопать по плечу? Уволь. Это моя ошибка, и я сам разберусь с этим дерьмом!

Гейл помрачнел так резко и сильно, что его лицо стало почти свирепым. Как и голос.

– Ли был моим капралом. Это не твое «дерьмо», Гарри. Прекрати драматизировать, это неуместно и неуважительно. Потери в поле случаются. Ошибки случаются. Мишель Анвин не нужна твоя совесть, ей нужен муж, но ее муж погиб. Все, что мы можем сделать – сообщить ей об этом.

Гарри ненавидел его, ненавидел этот приказной тон.

– Прости, – он вытянул руку из-под тяжелой ладони Гейла. – Спасибо, я буду благодарен тебе за поддержку. И Мишель будет легче, если ей сообщит новость кто-то знакомый.

Гейл кивнул и поднялся на ноги.

– Дай мне пять минут, я переоденусь, и мы поедем.

Было стыдно в таких обстоятельствах замечать, насколько хорош он в форме, но Гарри не только за это сейчас было стыдно.

– Ты много общался с ней? – спросил он, когда они сели в такси.

– Не очень. Мы виделись несколько раз на увольнительных.

– И с его сыном?

– Да, они всегда были вместе. Тихий, воспитанный ребенок.

Почему-то молчание казалось натянутым, душным, притом что Гарри не хотелось разговаривать.

– Каким образом ему удалось узнать о том, что ты гей? Ты ведь так хорошо скрываешься.

Гейл резко повернул голову. Глаза его сверкали гневом. Гарри выдержал взгляд спокойно, хотя в крови вспыхнул адреналин: блядь, да, он бы с огромным удовольствием спровоцировал Гейла на драку. Он должен был быть достойным противником.

Секунда – и Гейл взял себя в руки. Даже ответил, пусть и ледяным тоном:

– Со мной начал флиртовать мужчина, когда мы вместе были в пабе. Я растерялся и выдал себя.

Гарри рассмеялся. Попросту не смог сдержаться.

– Бедняга Ли. Кажется, такова была его судьба – становиться свидетелем покушений на непорочность своего капитана.

Гейл посмотрел на него шокированно. Кажется, он счел, что Гарри окончательно поехал крышей.

– Пожалуйста, будь благоразумен и удержись от подобных комментариев в присутствии Мишель и ребенка.

Гейл сказал это таким тоном, что Гарри начало казаться, что из дома Анвинов они уйдут по отдельности. 

Сейчас было на это наплевать. Возможно, все последние полгода были ошибкой. Если бы судьба не свела их тогда в Киншасе, Ли был бы жив. Или если бы он позволил стереть Гейлу память, они бы не сидели здесь рядом, все шло бы совсем по-другому. 

Возможно, Гарри был бы внимательнее, если бы не отвлекался на личную жизнь. Вышел бы на террористов раньше, убил бы их сам...

Гейл сказал бы, что гадать бессмысленно: он допустил ошибку, вот и все. 

Гарри протянул руку, нащупал пальцы Гейла и крепко сжал их.

**Конец**


End file.
